


【日本語訳】Fidelity

by shigure76



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bond is a generous lover, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Translation in Japanese, bottom!Bond, bottom!Q, top!Bond, top!Q
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigure76/pseuds/shigure76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bond develops a preference for sleeping on Q's couch rather than in his own bed, and Q is rather more warm-hearted than M when it comes to throwing him out.<br/>ボンドは自分の家のベッドで寝るよりも、Ｑの家のソファーで寝る方が気に入ってしまった。そしてＱはＭよりも温かい心の持ち主だったので、ボンドを家から放り出すことはなかった。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 訳注：  
> A translation in Jananese of [Fidelity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/577721/chapters/1036386) by [marlowe_tops](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops)  
> こちらはmarlowe_tops様の小説「Fidelity」の日本語翻訳です。
> 
> 翻訳許可をくださった著者のmarlowe_tops様に改めてお礼申し上げます。  
> 一生懸命訳していますが、わかりにくいところなどありましたら、原文と照らし合わせて読んでいただければと思います。

When Q was eight, he had a pet dog, who he named Biscuit. The dog was a shelter mutt—scruffy, ill-trained and ill-tempered—and Q adored it. He took the dog everywhere, had lengthy (one-sided) conversations about physics and ice cream flavors with it, and worked on the dog’s training with infinite patience. After four months, the dog ran away.  
Ｑが八歳の時、犬を飼った。名前はビスケット。動物収容所にいた雑種で、みずぼらしくて、行儀が悪くてきかん気で―――Ｑは本当にビスケットを可愛がった。どこにでも連れていって、物理学についてだとか、アイスの味はどれが好きだとか、長々と（一方的な）会話を愉しみ、無限の忍耐力を持ってしつけに挑んだ。四か月後、ビスケットは逃げて、二度と戻ってこなかった。

When Q was twelve, his father was the center of his world. His father was a busy man, always away at work in sales and acquisitions, but when he came home, he would talk to Q over dinner. He taught Q about economic policy and corporate acquisitions as a way of working through his own thoughts, and Q listened in complete fascination. In Q’s free time, he studied economics and statistics, in order to better understand his father’s conversation. When his father left them, he didn’t even say goodbye to Q.  
Ｑが十二歳の時、世界は父親を中心に回っていた。父は多忙な男で、いつも取引だの買収だのにかまけていた。だが、家に帰ってきた時には、夕食を食べながらＱと話してくれた。父は自身の考えを通じて、経済政策や企業買収がどのような影響をもたらすのかを教えてくれた。Ｑは完璧に夢中になった。父親の話がもっと良く理解できるよう、暇を見つけては経済や統計について勉強した。家を出ていく時、父親はＱに「さよなら」すら言わなかった。

When Q was sixteen, seventeen, twenty-one (twice), twenty-three, and twenty-eight, he fell in love. Each time, he fell head-over-heels. His entire universe shifted to a focus point on his boyfriends, and for one to four months, everything was perfect and blissful. There were in-depth conversations of quantum physics over ice cream, stolen kisses in the library stacks, and long nights of incredible, mind-blowing sex. Until the day that they left him, or he caught them cheating; and every single time it knocked the breath out of him with hurt and surprise.  
十六歳、十七歳、二十一歳（この時は「二回」）、二十三歳、そして二十八歳の時に、Ｑは恋をした。毎回毎回、彼は首ったけになった。恋人が彼の全てとなり、一～四か月の間というもの、世界中がきらきらと輝いて見えた。アイスを食べながら量子力学について深い議論を交わしたり、図書館の書架に隠れてキスをしたり、素晴らしく蕩けるようなセックスを愉しむ長い夜。恋人がＱの元を去るまで、あるいは浮気の証拠を見つけるまで―――何度味わっても、その瞬間は痛みと驚きで息が止まりそうになる―――その喜びは続いた。

From this, Q learned that he loved with absolute, blind devotion, and that his loyalty went bone-deep. Whether he gave his loyalty to a partner, a cause or an employer, he gave it completely and unshakably. And, more importantly, he learned that his loyalty would never, ever be reciprocated.  
こうした経験から、Ｑは学んだ。彼は愛するとなったら、とことん盲目的に愛してしまう。彼の愛は行き過ぎてしまうのだ。恋人に、あるいは大義でも雇い主で何でも、忠誠をささげるとなれば、徹底的に揺るぎない忠誠を誓う。そして、彼はさらに大切なことを学んだ。彼の忠誠は決して報いられることがないのだと。

Q accepted this as the way of the world.  
世の中とは得てしてそういうものだ。Ｑはその事実を受け入れた。

The next time a boyfriend cheated on him, he shrugged, reminded him of the upcoming rent payment, destroyed the bastard’s credit rating, and moved on with his life. The boyfriend after that, Q infected all his devices and accounts with a self-perpetuating virus that would administer mild electric shocks at random once or twice a day (per device), and after a week had forgotten the prick’s name.  
次に恋人の浮気を見つけた時、彼は肩をすくめてみせただけだった。そして、ふさわしい復讐方法を思いつき、浮気相手のクレジットの信用等級を暴落させ、生涯を通じて困るようにしてやった。次は恋人の番だ。Ｑは彼のデバイスやアカウントに自己増殖するコンピューターウイルスをばらまき、日に一、二回、ランダムに（デバイスを通じて）弱い電気ショックを与えるように仕組んだ。一週間もすると、彼は恋人の名前を忘れてしまった。

When (after being head of the Q division for about a week) he learned that a former star agent of MI6 had been betrayed and abandoned to pain and madness for the greater good, he accepted that as normal and inevitable, and assumed that his fate would be the same. He didn’t blame them for it. Occasionally, he wondered what kind of supervillain networks and viruses he would design when he was (inevitably) mad and betrayed, and did his best to build his beloved MI6 a system that was immune to every single one of them.  
（Ｑ課のトップになってから一週間が過ぎた頃）ＱはＭＩ６のある第一級エージェントが、さらなる大義のために裏切られ見捨てられ、痛みと狂気のただなかに置き去りにされたという事実を知った。彼はそれを当たり前のこと、いたしかたない処置として受け入れ、自分も同じような立場にあるのだと考えた。彼は上層部を責めようとは思わない。時々、Ｑは（個人的に）裏切られ、怒りが湧き上がった時に自分が作るであろう、とてつもなくタチの悪いコンピューターウイルスの構想を巡らせた。そして、大事なＭＩ6のシステムがそのウイルスにやられることがないよう、最善を尽くして「防壁」を作っていた。  
~

His contact in the Met’s Ballistics department was just Q’s type. Tall and solid, with a hello grin that made Q go weak in the knees and dropped his IQ by at least thirty points, not to mention a reputation a mile long and confidence to spare.  
Ｑの内通者がロンドン警視庁の射撃部にいたが、彼はまさにＱのタイプそのものだった。背がすらりと高くて、身体はグッと引き締まっている。彼に笑いかけられるとＱの膝は震え、余計な自信と高い評判の源でもあるそのＩＱは、３０以上も下がってしまうのであった。

(Q did have an awareness that he was attracted to arseholes. Once, he’d tried dating a decent bloke. For a month, he’d been bored out of his mind and the sex was mediocre, until he walked in on his boyfriend in the middle of a pair of busty brunette twins. After that, he figured he was cursed either way and might as well go ahead and date the smarmy pricks who got his blood racing.)  
（Ｑは、自分がろくでなしに魅かれる傾向があることには気付いていた。一度だけ優しい男とも付き合ってみたが、一ヵ月も経つと彼は退屈で気が狂いそうになった。セックスも陳腐で平凡だった。その男が巨乳のブルネットの双子と３Ｐをしている現場に踏み込んでからというもの、どのみち上手くいかないのだからと開き直って、Ｑは血が沸き立つようなセクシーで軽薄な男とばかり寝るようになった）

When his new favorite bobby flirted with him, Q blushed and grinned and tried not to forget his own name, but when he finally got to business and asked Q out, no one was more surprised than Q when he said ‘no.’  
例のお気に入りの警官といちゃついているうちは、Ｑは赤くなったり笑ったり自分の名前を忘れないように努力したりした。しかし、ついに本題に入ってデートに誘われた時、Ｑは「ＮＯ」と答えてしまい、そんな自分自身にびっくりした。

He went home alone, and watched the London skyline from his balcony with a mug of tea to warm his hands while he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. The guy was hot, and smart (compared to normal people), and Q’s type. He’d kept himself company more than once to thoughts of his contact in Ballistics. But when it came down to it, the thought of dating him made something clench in Q’s stomach, and he had no idea why.  
彼は一人ぼっちで家に帰って、お茶の入ったマグカップで手を温めながら、バルコニーから空を背景にしたロンドンの街並みを眺めて、何がいけなかったのだろうと懸命に考えていた。あの男はセクシーで、賢くて（少なくとも平均よりは…）、Ｑの好みど真ん中だった。彼は一人で過ごしている時、あの男のことを一度ならず何度も思い浮かべていた。それなのに、いざとなって実際に彼とデートに行けるとなった時、胸のうちに落ち着かない思いが生まれたのだ。何故なのか、Ｑ自身、さっぱりわからなかった。

When he got cold enough that the tea wasn’t enough to keep him warm, he went back inside and started up his laptop, checking on 007’s status as a matter of habit.  
お茶では間に合わないくらいに肌寒くなってきたので、彼は部屋の中に入って、ノートパソコンを起動させ、いつものように007がどうしているかを見ることにした。

And it was then, as he refilled his tea and watched through traffic cams as James Bond (inexplicably shirtless) battled terrorists on top of moving trucks halfway across the world, he realized what had happened: He didn’t check on any of the other agents as a matter of habit. Nor did he zoom in and watch appreciatively, chin in hand, when any of the other agents was engaged in topless combat. Although he had been aware for months of his crush on 007, it wasn’t until now that he realized that his self-destructive sense of loyalty had kicked in.  
お茶を入れ直したＱは、高速道路のカメラを通して、007の姿を眺めていた。（どういうわけか上半身裸の）ジェームズ・ボンドは、世界中を走り抜けるトラックの上でテロリストと格闘していた。その瞬間、Ｑは気づいてしまった。彼は決して「他」のエージェントを習慣的に観察したりはしていない。もちろん、映像をアップにして、顎に手をやってうっとりと眺めたりすることもない。たとえ他のエージェントが上半身裸で格闘していたとしてもだ。ここ何か月かというもの、Ｑは007にずっと夢中だったのだが、この時まで彼は自覚してはいなかった。献身に続く破滅、そのいつもの感覚が胸の内から湧き上がってきた。

Q was infatuated with Bond, and his damaged sense of loyalty killed any desire he had to date anyone else.  
Ｑはボンドに恋をしていた。そして、その一途な愛情は、他の男とデートするのをよしとしなかったのだ。

It was the best thing that happened to him in years.  
これは、ここ何年かのうちに、起こった出来事の中で最高のものだ。

Watching Bond fight from halfway across the world, Q began to grin as he realized what this meant. Because Bond would never date him, Bond would never betray him, and Q would never be able to get over him. It meant he was safe. His weird, brilliant brain had devoted him to an unattainable relationship, which kept him from going out and getting his heart broken by attainable love.  
世界中を飛び回って戦うボンドを見ているうちに、これが何を意味するのかに気づいたＱの顔には、笑みが浮かんだ。ボンドは決してＱとデートすることはない。だから、Ｑを裏切ることもない。Ｑは決してボンドと寝ることはできない。だから、この恋は安全だ。疲れ切った明晰な頭脳は、決して手の届くことのない恋を彼に与えた。ボンドに恋しているうちは、Ｑが現実に誰かと付き合って傷つくことは無いだろう。

“Cheers,” he said, raising his mug in toast in the direction of his laptop screen  
「……乾杯」彼はノートパソコンに向かってマグを上げ、一人で乾杯した。

On the far side of the world, James Bond punched out a villainous foreigner, retrieved the valuable documents from his pocket, and obtained a taxi to the local embassy.  
世界の反対側では、ジェームズ・ボンドが外国の悪漢を殴り飛ばし、そのポケットから重要書類を抜き取ると、タクシーを捕まえて最寄りの大使館へ向かっていったのだった。  
~

Three months into their acquaintance, Bond had begun showing up at Q’s flat between missions.  
知り合ってから三か月が過ぎた頃、ボンドは任務の合間にＱのアパートを訪れた。

It didn’t mean anything. Q was aware that Bond had shown up at M’s flat once or twice on similar circumstances, and been in no way tolerated. Because Q tolerated him, he returned.  
大したことではない。ボンドはＭのアパートにも一度か二度、同じように訪れて、追い出されたのをＱは知っていた。Ｑはボンドを追い出したりしなかったので、ボンドはまた戻ってきた。

The first time Q had walked in and found Bond fast asleep on his couch, he’d assumed that there was some kind of threat wherein Bond didn’t dare go to his own flat. But Bond hadn’t said a word about it, and when it happened again, Q served him tea in the morning and informed him that therewas a second bedroom available in the flat. The third time Bond showed up at Q’s flat (Q didn’t know how he got in, but asking questions like that seemed like a waste of time with a double-oh agent), he landed in the spare bed, and Q started making an effort to keep clean sheets in case of unexpected (occasionally bleeding) visitors.  
初めてＱが自分の家のソファーで眠っているボンドを見つけた時、 脅迫を受けていて、自分のアパートには戻れないのではととっさに考えた。しかし、ボンドはそんなことは一言も言わなかった。再びボンドがやってきた時、Ｑは朝になったらお茶を入れてやって、このアパートにはもう一つ寝室があるから、と告げた。三回目にボンドが現れた時（Ｑはボンドがどうやって家に入ったのか不思議であったが、00エージェントにそんなことを尋ねるのは時間の無駄に思われた）、彼は客用のベッドで寝ていた。それで、Ｑは予期せぬ訪問客（血を流している時もある）に備えて、常にベッドを清潔に保っておくよう心掛けた。

He supposed it was just an aspect of Bond’s nature. Having no personal boundaries of his own, 007 tended to overlook the personal boundaries of others, and Q assumed that Bond came to his flat as a sort of safe haven. Even though 007 had a perfectly serviceable flat of his own, he showed up at Q’s because no one thought to look for him there (friend or foe). It was just a bonus that if he showed up bleeding, Q would patch him up without scolding.  
おそらくこれはボンドの人間性によるものだろうとＱは考えていた。プライベートな空間を持たない007は、他人のプライベートを気遣うのを忘れがちなのだ。ボンドが自分のアパートに来るのは、ちょうど安全な避難所を求めるようなものなのだろう。007はずいぶんと居心地よいアパートに住んでいるのに、Ｑのところへ来る。なぜなら、（敵も味方も）誰一人そこへは007を探しに来ないから。血を流しながら訪れても、Ｑは何も口やかましく言うことなく、手当てをする。そこも気に入っているのだろう。

As far as Q could tell, it was the nearest thing either of them had to a friend. Or, in Bond’s case, family. Q still had parents in Bristol and a sister in Brighton who called him once a month. Their job wasn’t very conducive to an active social life outside of work, and in Bond’s case the work-related social life was constantly trying to kill him. Q could sympathise with the need for human company with someone who wouldn’t try to kill him and wouldn’t ask anything of him.  
Ｑが考える限りでは、 本来この役割をすべき相手は友人、あるいはボンドのケースでいえば、家族、だった。Ｑの両親はブリストルにいるし、ブライトンにいる妹は月一で電話をしてくる。ＭＩ６での勤務は、仕事を離れたプライベートでは負の方向に働くことが多い。ボンドの場合、仕事漬けの毎日はゆっくりと彼の内面を殺しつつあった。自分を殺そうともせず、口うるさく事情を尋ねてくることもない「誰か」、そんな誰かと一緒に過ごしたいという気持ちが、Qにはよくわかった。

On the third visit, Bond surprised him by demonstrating a knowledge of the operation of an electric kettle and the ability to put teabags in mugs. Q accepted this as a reasonable part of their unspoken arrangement: Q provided a no-questions-asked place to sleep and a well-stocked first-aid cabinet, and Bond occasionally reciprocated by making tea.  
三度目に訪ねてきた時、ボンドが電気ポットを使ってお茶を入れてくれたので、Ｑは驚いた。Ｑはこのもてなしを、無言で取り交わされた「協定」の一部として受け入れた。Ｑは何も尋ねることなく寝る場所を提供し、戸棚の救急箱は準備万端に保っておく。そしてボンドはそのお礼に、時々お茶を入れてくれる、というわけだ。

It didn’t do anything to help Q’s crush, especially on the occasions when Bond tossed his clothes in the wash and walked around the flat partly or completely nude. The first time this happened, Q choked on his tea and had a coughing fit, which was deeply embarrassing but at least served to cover up his otherwise red face. After that, Q just accepted it and appreciated the view.  
こうして過ごしていても、Qの片思いは一向に治らなかった。特に、ボンドが服を洗濯機に投げ込んで、部屋の中を半裸で、もしくは全裸で歩き回っている時は、余計に事態は悪くなった。初めてボンドがそうして歩いているのを見た時、Ｑはお茶にむせて、激しく咳き込む羽目になってしまった。とてつもなく恥ずかしかったが、少なくともそのおかげで、赤くなった顔をごまかすことはできた。その後は、Ｑはボンドの習慣を受け入れて、眺めを楽しむことにした。

Occasionally he sat alone in his flat, nursing a cup of cold tea and contemplating the troubles of being infatuated with a double-oh agent who sometimes walked around nude, and who in six months had never given Q a second glance. Usually, he just did his work, and let his sense of devotion to his country and his job help keep the field agents alive, Bond among them.  
時折彼はアパートに一人きりで座って、冷めたお茶を手に、00エージェントに恋をすることの無意味さを考えてみるのであった。裸でアパートをうろうろ歩き回るくせに、この六か月間、Ｑ自身には一向に興味を示そうともしない。毎日毎日、Ｑはただ仕事をするだけだ。愛国心と仕事への情熱に身を任せながら、活動中のエージェントが誰も命を落とさないように目を配る。ボンドもその内の一人。

What he had was as much as he was ever going to get. Q had come to terms with that.  
今のままで、事態は何も変わらないであろう。Ｑは現実と折り合いをつけていった…。

~

Q knew exactly how bad the mission had gone before Bond showed up at his place.  
ボンドがアパートに現れた時、Ｑはすでに知っていた。任務がすさまじい「失敗」に終わったことを。

In truth, he hadn’t expected Bond to show up at all. Failing the mission was one thing. It happened, sometimes. But in this case, Bond had been badly embarrassed, and most of MI6 knew it. He’d been tricked and betrayed. She’d gotten away without a scratch and then dropped off the map, with billions of dollars of information in her hands. And Bond had been left empty-handed and humiliated.  
本音を言うと、Ｑにとってボンドの来訪は予想外であった。任務は失敗に終わった。それ自体はままあることだ。しかし今回、ボンドは見事に出し抜かれてしまったのだ。ＭＩ６職員のほとんどがそれを知っていた。ボンドは騙され、裏切られた。彼女は見事に逃げおおせて、地図上からも消えた。何十億ドルもの価値ある情報を持ち逃げしたのだった。そして、惨めなボンドの手元には何一つ残らなかった。

Q expected that Bond would go to his own flat, and spend a few days licking his wounds while Q Branch did their jobs trying to pick up some wisp of a trail. He didn’t expect Bond to turn up in his kitchen, rummaging through the cupboard for a glass and a bottle of scotch. When he did, Q politely ignored him, giving 007 as much space as he wanted or needed.  
Ｑはボンドが自宅に戻るだろうと考えていた。そうしてＱ課が彼女の追跡にやっきになっている何日かの間、自身の傷を舐めて過ごすのだろうと。この台所にボンドが現れるとは想定外だった。彼は食器棚をあさるとグラスとスコッチのボトルを取り出した。ボンドがそうして動いている間、Ｑは彼が必要としているであろう距離を取って、慇懃な無視を続けていた。

For the first drink, Q stayed in the kitchen, typing away at the laptop sitting on his kitchen counter. Bond had moved into the living room, sitting in the dark and drinking, and Q didn’t dare intrude on that. He personally drank more tea than scotch, but he understood the need to sit in the dark and stew.  
一杯目、Ｑはまだそこにいて、キッチンカウンターに座ってノートパソコンのキーボードを叩いていた。ボンドはリビングに移動して、暗がりに座って飲み続けた。Ｑは邪魔したくなかった。Ｑ自身はスコッチよりもお茶の方が好きだったが、暗がりに座って飲まなければやっていられない時もあるというのは知っている。

When Bond returned, having left the bottle in the kitchen, he got out a second glass and set it down on the counter, pouring scotch for the both of them.  
ボンドは戻ってきて、ボトルをキッチンに置いた。それからグラスをもう一つ出してきて、カウンターに乗せると、それぞれスコッチを注いだ。

Q took the glass, turning away from his laptop and leaning back against the counter, opening himself up for conversation.  
Ｑはグラスを取って。ノートパソコンから顔を上げて、カウンターに寄りかかると、会話の準備をした。

They drank in silence. Bond refilled their glasses again. On the third refill, he started to talk.  
二人は黙ったままでスコッチを飲んだ。ボンドは空になったグラスに再び酒を注いだ。三杯目に突入した時、彼は口を開いた。

“I can’t count how many times I’ve done that to someone,” he said.  
「僕は……これまでどれだけの相手を、こんな目に遭わせてきたんだろうな」

Q stayed quiet, not sure of the context and not wanting to intrude on Bond’s confession.  
Ｑは沈黙を保っていた。ボンドが何を言っているのか、よくわからなかったし、彼の告白の邪魔をしたくはなかったのだ。

After a minute, Bond sorted out enough of his thoughts to continue. “Part of the job, isn’t it? People get hurt. People die. Governments crumble. Someone always has to lose. Usually I’m the one who walks away with the goods, with someone on the other side who has to report back to HQ that they’ve failed. Usually it’s someone else left looking like a fool and a failure.”  
しばらくすると、ボンドは考えがまとまったらしく、続けた。「これも仕事だ。そうだろ？　大勢の人が怪我をする。あるいは、死ぬ。政府が崩れ去る。そして、必ず誰かが「敗者」にならなければ……僕はいつも戦利品を手に颯爽と歩き去る側だった。そして相手は本部に連絡して、しくじりました、と報告するってわけだ。いつだって、誰かが失敗して、間抜け面で取り残される」

Q knew the feeling. He remembered the image of a grinning, stylized hispanic skull, and the words think on your sins. He knew what it was like to look like an idiot while the bad guy walked free with a bounce in his step.  
Ｑにはその気持ちが良くわかった。笑みを浮かべる髑髏のシンボルと、「think on your sins」という言葉が脳裏に浮かんだ。悪党が軽やかに歩き去っていく、その傍らで何も出来ず、ぶさまに立ち尽くす―――。

“Did you have feelings for her?” he asked, because he knew that, too. All too well, he knew that kind of betrayal.  
「彼女を愛していたのですか」とＱは尋ねた。彼はこの手の経験について、よく知っていた。知り過ぎていたといってもいい。恋人に裏切られるとは、果たしてどんなものなのか。

“No,” Bond said, with a wry smirk, but he was too thoughtful and sad for that to be an easy answer. “Not really. I admired her.”  
「いや」ボンドは皮肉っぽい笑みを浮かべた。簡単な答えを返せるほど、彼は単純な男ではなかったし、悲しみも冷めやらぬままだった。「愛してたわけじゃない。でも、素晴らしい女性だった」

He still did, by the sound of it.  
その声には感情がこもっていた。

“Do you know what it’s like?” Bond asked. He sounded genuinely curious, as though he wasn’t sure.  
「どんな気分か、君にわかるのか？」とボンドが尋ねてきた。はっきりとは言い切れないながらも、本当に好奇心を感じているように見える。

It made Q wonder how Bond saw him, to ask a question like that. As an awkward, bespectacled computer nerd who couldn’t get a date? As a prim, antisocial and elitist genius who couldn’t emotionally connect to other people? Both thoughts were partially accurate, in their own way.  
この質問はＱを驚かせた。ボンドが自分をどう見ているのかを悟ったからだ。恋人なんて作りたくても作れない、眼鏡をかけたどうしようもないコンピューターオタク？　あるいは、他人と親しくするなんてできっこない、反社会的傾向の鼻持ちならないエリート？　どちらの見解も、それぞれ部分的には間違っていない。

“I’ve had eight boyfriends,” Q answered, flatly. If Bond was shocked by his sexuality, Q didn’t care. “Six of them cheated on me. The other two simply dumped me.”  
「これまで八人の男性と付き合いましたが」とＱは何気なく答えた。ゲイだと告白することでボンドが驚いたとしても、それがなんだ。「そのうち、六人には浮気されました。残りの二人は単純に、僕を捨てたんです」

Yes. I know what that’s like.  
ええ。どんな気持ちがするか、よくわかっていますよ。

There wasn’t any bitterness left in him toward those boyfriends. He felt sad, sometimes, and lonely. But he’d accepted that this was his fate. He was always going to be loyal, and he was always going to be betrayed. That was fine. Knowing that, he could deal with it.  
恋人たちの裏切りに感じた苦々しさは、もはやＱの中に残ってはいなかった。時折悲しみは感じた。孤独も。しかし、Ｑはそれを自らの運命として受け入れていた。彼はいつも誠実を尽くして、最後には必ず裏切られて終わる。それでいい。事の成り行きがわかっていれば、なんとか受け入れられる。

 

“You don’t deserve that,” Bond said, voice as casual as though he was observing a basic fact of the universe. Sky blue, clouds white, Q does not deserve betrayal and desertion.  
「君がそんな目に遭うなんて、おかしい」ボンドが言った。その言い方は何気なくて、宇宙の事象を観察しているかのようだった。空は青くて、雲は白い。Ｑが裏切られて捨てられるだなんて、おかしいのだ。

Deserve it? Q wondered, baffled. What does that even mean? Life isn’t fair. God isn’t real. How can anyone deserve or not deserve anything?  
おかしい？　Ｑは当惑した。それはいったいどういう意味だ？　もともと人生はおかしなものである。神は存在しない。誰がどんな目に遭うのがふさわしいか、だなんて、誰にわかる？

“What?” he blurted.  
「どういう意味ですか？」彼は聞き返した。

“Have you ever been on the other side?” Bond asked, eyebrows raised like a challenge.  
「裏切ったことはないのか」とボンドは尋ねてきた。眉が挑戦的に上がる。

Oh. Now Q got why the conversation had taken this turn. Bond had opened the discussion with a remark of how many times he’d broken hearts and damaged reputations in order to get a win for the British Government. They’d never really left that topic.  
そこでＱは、ボンドが何を言わんとしているのかをようやく理解した。ボンドが切り出したこの会話の始まりは、英国政府のために勝利を求める過程で、彼がどれだけの人を裏切り、その面子を潰してきたのか、ということだった。そこから話はまだ続いていたのだ。

That was what he meant. Bond deserved to be hurt and betrayed, for all the damage he’d done.  
ボンドが言わんとしているのは、こういうことだ。彼は傷つけられ、裏切られてもいたしかたないのだ。今まで、散々に人を傷つけ、裏切ってきたのだから。

“No,” Q admitted. He wasn’t sure if he should be proud of that.  
「…ありません」Ｑはそう答えた。裏切る側になったことはない。それを誇りに思っているのかどうかは、自分自身わからなかった。

No. I’ve never won. I’ve never walked away the victor, with a broken heart in my pocket. I couldn’t if I tried.  
いや、自分は誇りなど感じていない。自分は一度も勝ったことがない。相手の心を打ち砕いて、勝者として歩き去ったことはない。もしもそうしてやりたいと思っても、きっと自分にはできはしないだろう。

The damage Q did was on an international level. He didn’t know the people who were on the losing side of the strings he pulled from his laptop. He didn’t have to look them in the eye and lie in order to win. Bond did.  
Ｑは国際的なレベルで災厄を引き起こしたことはある。だが、彼とそのノートパソコンによって傷つけられた人々の顔を、Ｑは知らない。Ｑが勝利するためには、相手の眼を覗き込んで嘘を吐くという過程は必要がない。ボンドとは違うのだ。

Q’s glass was empty again. He felt tired, dizzy, and unsure of himself.  
Ｑのグラスは再び空となった。疲労を感じる頭はぐらぐらして、気がくじけていた。

Bond moved, reaching past Q for the bottle of scotch. When Q looked up, they both paused, and Q felt his heart give a thud. Bond was right there, a breath away from him, still mid-reach. They were almost of a height. For once, Q thought that they were almost alike: committed to a doomed loyalty to a job that was killing them. Hurt. Lost.  
ボンドが動いて、Ｑの脇を通り過ぎて、スコッチのボトルに手を伸ばした。Ｑが顔を上げると、二人とも動きを止めた。Ｑは胸が高鳴るのを感じた。ボンドがすぐ傍にいる。息がかかるほど近く。腕を伸ばせば届く距離。彼らはほとんど同じ背丈だった。一度、自分たちはよく似ているのではないかとＱは思ったことがある。自分の命を少しずつ奪っていくような仕事に絶望的な忠誠を捧げ、そして傷つき、打ちひしがれる。

The bottle clinked softly as Bond set it back on the counter.  
ボンドがカウンターにボトルを戻すと、静かにガラスのぶつかる音がした。

Q hadn’t moved. His eyes had locked with 007’s when he’d looked up, and he couldn’t remember the physical and emotional coordination required to pull away and make some kind of polite comment to pretend that he wasn’t infatuated and hadn’t been staring.  
Ｑは動かないままだった。パソコンから顔を上げてからというもの、彼はずっと007の瞳を見つめていた。肉体的にも精神的にも、他人にこれほど近づいたのはいつのことか、Ｑは思い出せなかった。目をそらして、あなたに夢中になどなっていない、熱く見つめてなどいないと……そう見せかけるために、何か行儀の良い言葉でも吐いてやらなくては。

And then Bond reached for him, fingertips still cool from touching the glass. His hand brushed past Q’s jaw, clasping around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.  
その時、ボンドが手を伸ばしてきた。グラスに触れていた指先は冷たかった。彼の手が顎を撫でて、首の後ろをつかんで、キスの距離へと引き寄せた。

Q’s heart already knew how it felt about this. It had already chosen Bond, no question. He was already devoted, stupid though it was. As far as Q’s heart was concerned, Bond was only taking what had been his for months.  
Ｑの心は、すでに決まっていた。その心は疑いようもないほどにボンドに惹かれていた。彼は愚かしくも、すでに恋の虜と成り果てていた。Ｑの心の中にあるのはただ一人、この何か月もの間、求め続けたのはボンド以外の何物でもなかった。

Q’s brain wasn’t available to weigh in on the matter.  
Ｑの頭はぼうっとして、この出来事について上手く考えることができなかった。

He’d considered this possibility before. He’d considered it many, many times, in great detail, with every conceivable scenario. Bond was a man of cosmopolitan tastes, and a tendency to help himself to anything that was available. Q knew it wasn’t out of the question that Bond might decide that Floppy-Haired Quartermaster was the flavor of the day.  
もちろん、こんなシチュエーションを夢見ていなかったわけではない。何度も何度も、微に入り細に入り、可能な限りのすべてのシナリオを心に思い描いていた。ボンドの唇はコスモポリタン（ウォッカベースのカクテルの一種）の味がする。彼は手が届く全ての物を好きなだけ手に入れる男だ……ボンドが、締まりのない髪型をしたＱ課の課長に気まぐれで手を出す、というのは、決してありえないことでもなかった。

That was fine. Q knew his reputation, and knew he wouldn’t stay. And that was okay. That was good. Bond wouldn’t ever betray him, because Bond wouldn’t ever offer him a relationship. Couldn’t offer him loyalty, even if by some mad quirk of fate he wanted to. Promiscuity was in the job description.  
構わない。彼がどんな男かは知っている。決して自分の元に留まってくれることはないだろう。それでも良かった。むしろ、それで良かった。ボンドは決してＱを裏切ることはない。なぜなら、彼はステディな「恋人」になることはないからだ。もしも狂った運命のいたずらで、ボンドがそんな関係を望んだとしても、彼が誰か一人だけの物になるのは不可能だ。誰彼構わず寝る、というのは、彼の仕事の一部だから。

So, all well and good. Nothing would change. It was what Q wanted, to be stuck eternally in a one-sided relationship with a man he couldn’t have, so that he wouldn’t have to be hurt again. He’d long since accepted that.  
それなら、何も問題はない、というわけだ。きっと何も変わりはしない。決して手に入らない男へ永遠に一方的な愛情を注ぐ、これこそＱの求めていたものだ。これなら決して傷つくことはない。彼は既にその事実を受け入れていた。

Grabbing his fate in both hands, Q pulled him in by the lapels on his suit jacket, kissing back without restraint.  
自らの行くべき道を理解したＱは、スーツの折り襟をつかんで、相手を引き寄せ、ためらいなくキスに応えた。

Bond was firm and steady, kissing him with bold confidence and exquisite technique. Each brush of his lips and tongue seemed carefully planned to drive Q out of his mind with lust. It was unfair how good he was at this.  
引き締まった身体がしっかりと受け止めてくれた。大胆で、自信たっぷりで、この上なく上手なキス。注意深く計算されているかのような唇と舌の動き一つ一つが、気も狂わんばかりにＱを昂ぶらせた。こんなに上手いだなんて、ずるいと思った。

Both of them needy and impatient, Q attacked the buttons of Bond’s shirt, breaking the kiss to curse in frustration that they had to be so small and slippery while he was in no mind to be meticulous.  
お互いじれったくなるほどに燃え上がっていて、Ｑはボンドのシャツのボタンに苦戦した。つるつると滑る小さなボタンはなかなか外せなくて、細かい作業に集中できるような精神状態ではなかったＱは、唇を離して苛立ちまぎれに悪態を吐いた。

Grinning lopsidedly at him, Bond slipped his hands up the t-shirt top that Q wore by way of pyjamas. His broad, warm hands clasped Q’s hips, holding him steady as Q triumphed one by one against the buttons.  
ボンドは口元を歪めて笑うと、パジャマを着ているＱの手を上へと滑らせ、温かい手でＱの腰をがっちりとつかんで固定した。Ｑはそれで、なんとか一つ一つボタンを外していけるようになった。

“You have altogether too many buttons, 007,” Q complained, finally getting the last one open.  
「ちょっとボタンが多すぎますよ、007」ようやく最後のボタンに辿りついたＱは、そう文句を言った。

“I’ll have a word with my tailor,” Bond promised, probably lying. His voice was warm and relaxed, lightly teasing. “I thought you were good with your hands.”  
「今度、仕立て屋に一言言っておくよ」ボンドはそう請け合った。おそらく嘘だろう。彼の声は落ち着いていてセクシーで、からかうような色があった。「君は器用な男だと思っていたが」

“Yes, well, two glasses of scotch ago, I was.”  
「ええ、スコッチを二杯も飲んでいなければ、ね」

Bond’s laugh was a deep, warm rumble that shot straight down through Q’s belly to his cock, stabbing through his heart along the way. And then he was being kissed again, with Bond’s tongue flicking against his own. He tasted of good scotch, clear water, and a deeper, spicy musk that was uniquely Bond.  
ボンドの深い笑い声は扇情的な響きで、Ｑの下半身を伝って股間を直撃し、さらに心臓をも一気に刺し貫いた。それから、Ｑはまたしてもキスを受けた。ボンドの舌が彼の舌を舐め回している。高いスコッチの味、澄み切った水の味、そしてさらに深いところでは、ボンド特有のセクシーな香りがした。

Losing all the remaining coordination necessary to strip off Bond’s clothes, Q abandoned the effort, focusing his attention instead on unfastening Bond’s trousers and wiggling his hand inside. Bond’s length was thick and heavy, and Q closed his hand around it appreciatively, mapping it with his fingertips.  
バランスを崩してふらついたＱは、相手の服を脱がすことすらできなくなってしまった。彼は無駄な努力ををやめて、代わりに相手のズボンのファスナーを開けることに集中し、内部へと手を潜り込ませた。ボンドの脚はとても逞しくて、Qは愛でるように愛撫し、指先でその輪郭を確かめた。

Bond was much more composed, his alcohol tolerance much higher. He pulled Q’s shirt briskly over his head, tugging the drawstring on Q’s pyjama pants open left-handed. And then he was gone, leaving Q’s arms empty.  
Ｑよりも遥かに酒に強いボンドはいたって冷静だった。彼はＱのシャツを素早く脱がすと、Ｑのパジャマのゴムの部分を左手だけで引っ張った。それから彼は、Ｑの腕から離れていってしまった。

Half-drunk and surprised, it took Q a moment to re-focus, finding Bond on his knees. Strong, deft hands curled around Q’s waistband, holding it for a second as Bond waited for Q’s gaze to catch and for comprehension to dawn. Whatever Bond saw, he took it as permission to continue. Smoothly, he pulled Q’s waistband down over his hips and down to his ankles.  
半ば酔っぱらっているＱは、驚きの中で、事態を把握するのにやや時間がかかった。ボンドは彼の前にひざまずいていた。強くて巧みな手つきがウエストのゴムをつかむ。一瞬、ボンドはＱが視線を落とすのを、そしてその瞳に理解の灯がともるのを待っていた。Ｑの理解を見て取ったボンドは、先に進んでもいいのだと解釈し、滑らかな手つきでパジャマのゴムをつかんで、一気に足首まで引き下ろした。

Q watched him, lips parted with surprise, as Bond lifted his cock with one hand and took it into his mouth. There was no pause, no warning. In a single moment, he had taken Q’s length into his mouth, swallowing him to the hilt.  
Ｑはぽかんと口を開いたままで、彼を眺めていた。ボンドは片手でＱのペニスを持ち上げると、口の中へと招き入れた。ためらいも前置きもなく、一瞬のうちにボンドはＱを根元まで咥えて、口内に包み込んでいた。

Before now, Q would have said that he’d had plenty of experience receiving oral sex, and that he had a perfectly adequate understanding of them. This was something entirely different. Bond sucked cock with smooth, intent movements, the muscles of his mouth going about their business with sleek coordination. Q made an incoherent sound, hands clutching at the edge of the counter to keep himself upright.  
これまでにＱは何度もフェラチオされてきたし、経験豊富といってもよかった。その快感については、十二分に知っていると思っていた。だが、この感覚は、全く違っていた。ボンドが滑らかで激しい動きでペニスをしゃぶる。彼の口が流れるようなリズムで、求められることをしてのける。Ｑは切れ切れに喘いで、キッチンカウンターの端をつかんで、必死に崩れる身体を支えた。

In all his fantasies of this, Bond had always been rough and possessive, taking what he wanted. This focused, generous Bond was unexpected. He knew Bond had a reputation for being good in bed, but he’d always just attributed it to physical form and fitness.  
彼の妄想の中では、ボンドは常に乱暴かつ支配的で、したいことをする男であった。ボンドの愛撫がこんなに優しく、こんなに繊細だとは予想外だった。ボンドはとてもテクニシャンだと、そう聞き及んではいたが、それは並外れた体力と身体つきによるものだとＱは思っていた。

And then Bond did something with his tongue that made all Q’s thoughts of Bond’s reputation evaporate in a white blaze of pleasure. His eyes rolled up, lashes fluttering, and his elbows hit the counter as his knees gave out for a second.  
その時、ボンドの舌使いが、ボンドの評判について思い返していたＱの思考を全て吹き飛ばすかのような、強烈な白い快感を引き起こした。彼の視線は虚ろになり、まつげがパチパチと動き、ひざががくんと崩れて、カウンターでひじを打ってしまった。

On his feet again in a movement that Q didn’t see him make, Bond kissed him once, bold and grounding, and held him there with his hips as he stripped off the jacket and shirt that Q had left on him, unbuttoned.  
Ｑには見ている余裕は無かったが、ボンドはいつの間にか立ち上がって、再びキスをしてきた。腰を抱かれて、激しいキスで攻撃される。ボンドはＱが脱がそうとしても脱がせなかったジャケットとシャツを脱ぎ捨てた。

Dazed and still very, very aroused, Q stared at his bare chest. He’d never been this close to Bond while unclothed, never touched before.  
くらくらした。とてつもなく興奮していた。Ｑは相手の裸の胸を見つめた。こんなに近くで裸の007を見たことはない。直に触るのも初めてだ。

Meeting his eyes for a moment, he found Bond grinning, and couldn’t help but grin back. Q pounced, initiating the kiss this time and letting his hands roam freely. If he never got to have this again, he planned to take everything he could get tonight.  
目と目が合った瞬間、ボンドは笑いかけてきた。Ｑは我知らず笑い返していた。Ｑは突然に積極的になって、今度は自分からキスをしかけ、好きに相手をまさぐった。もしもこれきりなのだとしたら、今夜のうちに全てを味わい尽くしたい、そう思っていた。

Biting playfully, Bond let him lead this kiss this time. The two of them clumsily got Bond out of his shoes and trousers without breaking the kiss, stumbling from counter to counter around the kitchen in the general direction of Q’s bedroom.  
からかうように唇を噛むと、ボンドは今回はＱに主導権を握らせた。二人はキスを続けながらぎこちなく動いていった。ボンドは靴を脱ぎ捨て、それからズボンも脱ぎ、台所をカウンターからカウンターへとふらつきながら移動し、Ｑの寝室の方向へと向かっていった。

They dropped onto the bed in a tangle, Bond on top (which was good because Q wasn’t sure he could hold himself up without knocking their heads together), sharing wet, messy kisses. Bracing himself on one arm, Bond wrapped a hand around both their dicks (Q’s longer, Bond’s thicker) and squeezed.  
絡み合うようにベッドになだれこむと、上になったボンドは（ボンドが上になってくれてよかった、とＱは思った。自分は無理やり押さえつけられでもしれない限り、抑制が効かないだろうと思っていたからだ）、唇が濡れるような、めちゃくちゃなキスをしてきた。片腕で自分を支えながら、片手で互いのペニスを握り込んで（Ｑのは長かったが、ボンドのは大きかった）一緒に扱き上げた。

Q groaned, hips thrusting up into the warm press of Bond’s fingers, relishing the firm, hot feeling of Bond’s cock sliding against his own. His eyes closed, reducing his world to pleasure, heat and sensation as Bond rutted their hips together, thrusting both of their dicks into his hand. Lips trailed down his neck, teeth leaving light marks against his collarbone and over his shoulder. The moment caught and hung, suspended there for an eternity of perfect pleasure, and Q came hard, all over Bond’s hand and his own belly.  
Ｑは喘ぎ、腰を動かして、温かく握り込んでくる手の中へと突き入れて、硬くて熱いボンドの昂ぶりへと自身を擦りつけ、その快い感触を味わった。眼を閉じると、彼の世界は官能と熱と快感だけに染め上げられた。ボンドは欲情のままに腰を動かして、その手の中で二人分のペニスが擦れ合った。唇が彼の首筋を伝う、歯が鎖骨に、肩に小さな痕を残す。最後の瞬間がやってきた時、ふわりと浮くような心地がして、永遠に続くかのような至福の快楽に包まれた。そして、Ｑは激しく達した。精液がボンドの手とＱの下腹部に飛び散った。

Drunk, exhausted and sated, Q blinked his eyes, not quite focusing. When he closed them this time, they didn’t open again.  
酔いがさらに回って、射精の後の心地よい疲れに浸りながら、Ｑは虚ろな目で何度かパチパチとまばたきした。その瞼がそっと閉じられて、二度と開くことはなかった。


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Q staggered out of bed, warm and sleepy, and hauled on a pair of pyjama pants. He found Bond in the kitchen, sipping a pot of tea—no, that was coffee he smelled—and typing on Q’s laptop one-handed while he talked to M on the phone. “Ten o’clock. Heathrow. Fine. Do we have any information about where in Peru?”  
朝を迎えたＱはふらつく足でベッドから降りた。温かみと眠気を感じながら、パジャマのズボンを引き寄せた。ボンドはキッチンにいた。お茶を飲んでいる―――違う、この香りはコーヒー。Ｑのノートパソコンを片手でタイプしながら、Ｍと電話で話していた。「十時にヒースロー。わかりました。ペルーの何処なのか、情報は得られましたか？」

Q found himself a mug out of habit, and stared blankly at the half-full pot of coffee sitting in the machine on the counter. Where the hell did that even come from? Did Bond find it in a cupboard somewhere?  
Ｑ はいつものようにマグカップを手に取ると、カウンターの湯沸かし器の上に置かれたポットが、半分くらいまでコーヒーでいっぱいになっているのを茫然と見つめた。この忌々しいコーヒーはいったいどこから来たんだ？　ボンドは戸棚のどこかからコーヒーを見つけてきたのだろうか？

This was highly suspicious, but the coffee was there and made. He might as well drink it, inferior liquid though it might be.  
そんなことはありえない。しかし現にコーヒーはここにある。おそらく大人しくこいつを飲んだ方がいいのだろう。気に入らない飲み物ではあるが。

Adding milk aplenty, Q made faces at the mug but drank it without comment.  
Ｑはコーヒーにミルクをたっぷり入れて、マグカップに顔をつっこみ、無言で飲んだ。

Bond hit a button to turn his phone on speaker, and set it on the counter. Pushing Bond away from the laptop as he listened to M brief him on the mission, Q found himself already logged in with the relevant information pulled up. The idea of Bond hacking his system was absurd, so somehow Bond must have gotten his password. He blinked once, but he’d heard M complain about Bond’s habit of doing just that on her system more than once, and accepted it as a Bond-centric mystery of the universe.  
ボンドはボタンを押して携帯のスピーカーを「ＯＮ」にし、カウンターに置いた。Ｍが任務の仔細を説明している間、Ｑはボンドをノートパソコンの前から押しのけた。画面をのぞくと、すでにログインを終えて関連情報にアクセスしていた。ボンドがＱのシステムに侵入できるわけがない。おそらくボンドはどうにかして、パスワードを盗み出したに違いない。こんな風に出し抜かれるとは。しかし、ボンドには自分のシステムに勝手にログインして情報を引き出す悪い癖がある、とＭが不平を言っているのを、Ｑは聞いたことがある。彼はこれを、ボンドを中心に回っている世界の不思議の一つとして受け入れた。

“I’ll have Q get back to you with information on the security key you’re going to need,” M was saying.  
「必要になる暗号鍵の情報はＱから渡すわ」

“He’s right here,” Bond said. “I’ll tell him.”  
「彼ならここにいますよ」とボンドが答えた。「伝えておきます」

M paused, taken by surprise. “What do you mean, ‘he’s right here’? Where are you?”  
Ｍは一瞬驚きで押し黙った。「どういうこと。あなた、いったいどこにいるの？」

Leaning over the counter, hoping that his cheeks weren’t unusually red, Q cleared his throat to talk. “007 seems to have developed the preference for sleeping on my couch rather than in his own bed.”  
カウンターに身を乗り出したＱは、頬が不自然なくらい赤くなっていませんようにと祈りながら、咳ばらいをした。「007はどうやら、自宅のベッドよりも、ぼくの家のソファーで寝る方が気に入ってしまったようなんです」

“Oh. Yes, that does sound like him. You know you can always just throw him out, don’t you?”  
「あら、そう。ボンドらしいわ。Ｑ、いつでも自由に彼を放り出していいのよ」

“Q is rather more warm-hearted than you are,” Bond commented, grinning.  
「Ｑはあなたと違って、温かい心の持ち主なんですよ」ボンドはにやりと笑った。

“He doesn’t know you as well as I do. Try not to seduce your Quartermaster, Bond, please.”  
「彼はまだあなたの本性を知らないのよ。ボンド、お願いだから、可愛い部下に手を出さないでちょうだいね」

Bond’s grin only widened. “I will make every reasonable effort to refrain,” he promised, and hung up.  
ボンドは笑みを深めただけであった。「ご忠告は胸に留めおきます」そう約束して、彼は電話を切った。

Q immediately snapped his gaze back to the laptop screen, which was far safer than looking at Bond. Playful joking aside, they all had work to do. “I’ll send the security key to your phone when I finish writing it. You’ll be able to use the USB attachment I gave you to load it.”  
Ｑはすぐにノートパソコンの画面へと視線を戻した。ボンドを見ているより、そっちの方がはるかに安全だった。じゃれ合っている場合ではない。仕事がある。「暗号鍵は出来上がり次第、あなたの携帯に送ります。ＵＳＢケーブルを渡しますので、そちらを使ってロードしてください」

“Thank you,” Bond said, pocketing his phone and retrieving his jacket. Q stole a glance. His clothes still looked flawless, even after a night on Q’s floor.  
「ありがとう」ボンドはそう言うと、ポケットにスマートフォンを仕舞い、ジャケットを手に取った。ちらっと盗み見ると、その服装はいつものように完璧に整っていた。Ｑの服はまだ床じゅうに散らばったままだというのに。

While Bond was in the room, Q kept his eyes on the screen and his posture tight, completely focused on his job. Bond didn’t say a word about the night before, and didn’t touch Q once.  
ボンドが部屋にいる間、Ｑはぴんと背筋を伸ばしてモニターを凝視し、徹底的に仕事に集中していた。ボンドは昨夜の出来事について何も言わなかったし、こちらの身体に触れようともしなかった。

When the door closed behind him, Q felt himself sag, posture dropping as he stared after him. It meant nothing. They were drunk, and seduction was just a reflex for Bond. He was just another notch on the bedpost, and that was fine, although his own performance had been embarrassingly lackluster and he’d fallen asleep before Bond had finished. That alone ruled out any possibility that Bond would ever consider a second attempt.  
背後でドアが閉まった。ボンドを見送った瞬間、Ｑはどっと崩れて背中を丸めた。こんなこと、何でもない。酔った上での戯れ。ボンドにとってセックスは単なる体操だ。単に経験人数が一人増えただけ、それならそれでいい。もっとも、相手が満足する前に眠ってしまうという、Ｑの昨夜の行動は褒められたものではなかったけれど。あのヘマのせいで、ボンドと「二回目」を迎える可能性は絶望的となった。

He had the memory. Q could live with that, as an aspect of his safe and unattainable little crush. It was enough.  
でも、思い出は残る。それだけで生きていくことができる。決して実らない「安全」な恋とはそういうものだ。Ｑには思い出だけで十分だった。

~

It wasn’t a surprise when Bond showed up at his place again (although Q had yet to figure out how Bond kept getting in through the balcony of his flat on the thirty-second floor).  
ボンドが彼の家に再び現れたのは、そう意外な成り行きでもなかった（ボンドがどうやって32階にある彼の自宅にバルコニーを伝って侵入したのか、Ｑには未だにわからなかった）

Q was in his pyjamas, working on trying to break a code that needed to be done yesterday. “007,” he said in greeting, as Bond wandered—bleeding—through the living room.  
パジャマ姿のＱは、昨日のうちに破るはずだった暗号と格闘していたところだった。「007」ボンドはふらふらと血を流しながら、リビングを歩いていくところだった。

“Q,” Bond replied, heading straight for the shower.  
「Ｑ」そう答えたボンドは、真っ直ぐシャワールームへと向かっていった。

He was still bleeding when he emerged, with nothing but a towel slung around his waist. “I’m going to need you to stitch this up.”  
シャワーから出てきた時も、出血は止まっていなかった。彼は腰にタオル一枚を巻き付けた格好だった。「こいつを縫ってくれないか」

“I can see that,” Q said, trying to ignore the way his stomach dropped out with worry to see the gash on Bond’s shoulder. Any normal person would have gone straight to a hospital. Q wasn’t sure if Bond even had a concept of what hospitals were, given his tendency to brush off near-fatal injuries as minor wounds.  
「わかりました」ボンドの肩にざくりと広がった深手に思わずぞっとしたが、彼は感情を押し殺した。まともな人間なら病院に直行しているところだ。命に関わる怪我すらかすり傷であるかのように無視するボンドの性格からすると、彼に「病院に行く」という概念があるのかどうか、疑わしいものである。

Shutting his laptop, he took the first aid supplies out of Bond’s hands and sat him down, stitching it up with careful, straight stitches. He’d lost track of how many times he’d done this for 007. Once, the sight of blood had made him queasy. Now, it was just an aspect of life in the vicinity of James Bond.  
ノートパソコンを閉じたＱは、ボンドの手から応急手当の道具を受け取ると、相手を座ら せて、丁寧で真っ直ぐな縫い目をつけて傷を縫った。これまでに何回007の傷を縫ったのか、もう思い出せなかった。昔は流れる血を見て気が遠くなったものだが、今ではジェームズ・ボンドの傍で生きるとはこういうことなのだ、と理解している。

“I’m advising M to give you a few days to let these stitches heal before sending you out on your next mission,” Q warned, keeping his tone stern and disapproving in hopes that it might encourage Bond to comply. Left to his own devices, he’d be off on another mission before sundown.  
「あなたを次の任務に送るまで、数日待った方がいいとＭに伝えます。縫い目がくっつくのにそれくらいかかるでしょうから」ボンドがこの程度で従ってくれるはずがないと思いつつも、硬い口調で警告した。野放しにしていたら、ボンドはきっと日没を待たずに次の任務に向かってしまうだろう。

“I’ve had worse,” Bond said, which didn’t make Q feel any better. He’d seen Bond near death more times than he wanted to count. The last thing he needed was encouragement to continue.  
「もっと酷い怪我をしたこともある」Ｑの気はちっとも晴れなかった。数えたくなくなるほど何度も何度も、ボンドが死の淵に立つのを見てきた。これが続くだなんて考えたくもない。

“Do you even have a flat of your own anymore?” Q asked, trying to keep the fondness out of his voice.  
「家はもうあるんでしょう？」冷たい調子を必死に装いながら、Ｑはそう尋ねた。

“Yes.”  
「ああ」

“Do you remember where it is?” Q teased.  
「自宅の場所を忘れたんですか？」Ｑはからかった。

Bond shot him a grin. “Sometimes.”  
相手が微笑みかけてきた。「たまに忘れることもあるね」

Once his shoulder was cleaned, stitched and bandaged, Bond passed out on the couch. Unable to help his sense of fond longing, Q spread a blanket over him and returned to his code.  
肩の傷を消毒して、縫って、包帯を巻き終わると、ボンドはソファーの上で気を失ってしまった。愛情表現を堪えることができなくなったＱは、彼に毛布をかけてやると、暗号の解読作業へと戻った。

Three hours later, Bond did surprise him.  
三時間後、ボンドはＱをとても驚かせた。

They both knew that Bond moved very quietly, and that Q had a tendency to get involved in his work to the complete exclusion of his surroundings. He was accustomed to Bond appearing out of nowhere and spooking him.  
ボンドは音も無く動く男で、二人ともそれは承知していた。それに加えて、Ｑは仕事に没頭すると周りが見えなくなる性質であったから、どこからともなく現れたボンドに驚かされるのはいつものことだった。

The hand on his neck, however, was completely unexpected. One minute Q was deep in code, and the next minute a hand closed on his neck, fingers unerringly finding the tension in the nerves and starting to massage. Q’s knees nearly gave out from surprise and pleasure. He’d had massages before, but they were rare, and usually he preferred dealing with the tension rather than letting strangers touch his neck.  
しかし、首に手を置かれた時には、本当に本当に驚いたのだ。暗号に夢中になっていたら、次の瞬間には手が首に近づいてきて、指が筋肉のこわばりを注意深く探り当てて、マッサージしてきた。驚きと快感でＱの膝は崩れそうになった。マッサージを受けたことはあるが、回数はそう多くはなかったし、Ｑは他人の手にベタベタ触らせるより、凝った肩を持て余す方がマシと思うタイプであった。

Bond knew exactly what he was doing. His broad, warm hand worked the muscles with deft skill. It had always amazed Q that a blunt instrument like Bond was capable of such incredible precision, and this was a skill set he hadn’t realized Bond possessed.  
彼のマッサージはツボを心得ていた。大きくて温かい手が巧みに筋肉を揉みほぐす。ボンドのような無骨な男の手先が、これほど緻密に動くという事実は、いつもＱを驚かせた。そしてまた一つ、ボンドにはＱの知らない「特技」があったというわけだ。

“You’re tense,” Bond said.  
「凝ってるな」とボンドが言った。

Q tried to reply, parting his lips and exhaling, but the sound that came out didn’t resemble words and he quickly abandoned the attempt. Code completely forgotten, he had to focus entirely on staying upright as Bond stepped closer behind him, kissing the side of his neck and winding one arm around his waist as the other hand continued to massage his shoulder.  
答えようとして唇を開き、息を吐いたが、そこから漏れたのは言葉にならない喘ぎで、Ｑはすぐに答えるのを諦めた。暗号のことは脳裏から消え去って、背筋を真っ直ぐに保っているのも難しいくらいだった。なぜなら、ボンドがさらに距離を詰めてきて、首筋にキスをし、腰に腕を回してきたからだ。もう一方の片手は肩へのマッサージを続けていた。

Every part of this was unexpected. Q had no idea what he’d done to earn this kind of generous, skillful attention from 007, when he’d assumed that they’d go back to what they’d had, and Bond wouldn’t touch him again.  
全てが予想外だった。Ｑは007からこんな風に優しく丁寧に口説かれるなどとは考えてもみなかった。てっきり、二人は以前の関係に戻るものだと、ボンドは二度と自分に手を出さないだろうと思っていたのだ。

After a few stray kisses, Bond focused more completely on the massage, both hands intent on Q’s neck and shoulders. Barely upright, Q shut his laptop and pushed it to the far edge of the counter so that he wouldn’t knock it off, holding himself on his elbows and letting his head drop forward as he surrendered to this. There was no way he was going to be able to summon the sense of mind to object. Might as well admit he was at Bond’s mercy.  
気まぐれなキスをいくつか落とした後、ボンドはもっと真剣にマッサージに集中し、 両手で首と肩をきつく揉んだ。少し背筋を伸ばすと、Ｑはノートパソコンを閉じて、落とさないようにカウンターの隅へ押しやった。肘で身体を支えながら、頭を垂れて快感に身を任せた。こんな状態では、集中なんてできやしない。ボンドの手に身を委ねるより他にない。

“Shouldn’t you be recuperating?” he managed, after a few minutes. He was grateful for the counter at his front, hiding that he was achingly hard and just about ready to beg.  
「怪我に、障りますよ」何分か後、Ｑはかろうじてそう言った。目の前にカウンターがあってよかったと思った。痛いくらいに勃っていて、懇願する寸前なのをなんとか隠すことができたからだ。

“This is recuperating,” Bond argued, hands migrating down to Q’s hips and then up under his shirt.  
「これが「治療」さ」そう言ったボンドはＱの腰をまさぐると、シャツの下へと手をもぐりこませた。

“Finger me,” Q blurted, trying to tell himself that he was giving orders, not begging.  
「指入れて…」Ｑは思わず口走った。これは命令であって懇願じゃないと、心の中で言い訳しながら。

Bond laughed, warm and low. “Getting there,” he promised.  
ボンドは声を立てて笑った。セクシーな低音が耳を打つ。「後で必ず」

Moving a little faster, both of them now fully aware of where this was going, Bond stripped off Q’s shirt. He trailed a few biting kisses down Q’s spine, earning stifled little moans at each one.  
急かされるように動きながら、二人とも今や自分たちがどこに向かっているのかを確信していた。ボンドがＱのシャツを脱がす。Ｑの背中に噛みつくようなキスをしながら下っていき、Ｑはキスされるたびに「んっ」と声を上げた。

Q made a promise to himself that one day he was going to manage to be an actually competent partner, despite James Bond’s ability to reduce him to an incoherent mess with just a single touch.  
Ｑは心の中で自分に言い聞かせた。自分もいつの日かどうにかして、素晴らしい恋人というものになれるだろう。手練れのジェームズ・ボンドにちょっと触られただけで、我を忘れて何もできなくなってしまうけれど。

Pulling away, Bond pressed a hand down between Q’s shoulder blades for a moment, in a gesture that Q interpreted as stay. He did, ready to do anything Bond asked of him. Behind him, he could hear Bond moving through the apartment, but couldn’t see what he was doing and certainly didn’t have the spatial awareness necessary to track what he was doing.  
ボンドはいったん身体を放すと、肩甲骨のあわいにゆっくりと片手を滑らせた。動くなという意味だと受け取ったＱは、ボンドが命じることなら何でもしてしまうという心地で、じっとしていた。背後にアパートメントを動く足音が聞こえたが、何をしているのかまではわからなかった。ボンドの動きを辿るほどの空間把握能力は持ち合わせていなかった。

Q heard the whisper of cloth—silk?—as Bond returned, and twitched in surprise when the first thing Bond did was to reach for Q’s glasses.  
相手が戻ってきた時、シルクらしき衣擦れの音がした。それから彼はびくっと震えた。ボンドが真っ先に、彼の眼鏡に手をかけたからだ。

He froze for a moment, wary of that level of intimacy. He didn’t let other people touch his glasses, not even his other boyfriends. But he didn’t let other people touch his neck, either. Saying ‘no’ to 007 was incredibly difficult, and Q absolutely didn’t want him to stop. His glasses went on the counter next to his laptop, something he heard rather than saw, and then Bond’s tie dropped down over Q’s eyes. It wasn’t a very effective blindfold, but Q liked the kink, tipping his head back to make it easier for Bond to tie. He loved the feeling of it, the heavy, exquisite silk of Bond’s tie so much different than the cheap ones Q wore.  
Ｑはしばし固まった。これほどに気を許していいのだろうか。過去の恋人も含めて、これまで他人に眼鏡を触らせたことはない。だけれども、彼は首だって他人に触らせたことはないのだ。007に「NO」と言うのは至難の業だったし、本当のところを言えば、ちっとも止めてほしくなかった。ノートパソコンの横に眼鏡が置かれ、何かが見えた、というよりも聞こえた。すると、ボンドのネクタイがＱの眼を覆った。目隠しとしては少々甘いものだったが、Ｑはこういうプレイが好きだったので、首を後ろに倒して、縛りやすいようにした。布の感触は心地よかった。高級なボンドのネクタイは、安物のＱのネクタイとはまったく違っていた。

It was a high level of trust that Bond was suddenly asking of him, but Q didn’t even hesitate before giving it. He was devoted. Everything Bond asked of him lit up all Q’s brain cells with yours, yes, please.  
ボンドが突然始めたこの遊びには、堅固な信頼関係が求められる。しかし、Ｑはゲームを始めるのをためらったりはしなかった。彼は献身的な男だ。ボンドの全ての要求がＱの脳細胞に火をつけて、彼は答える。ええ、構いません。お願いです…。

Bond pressed up against him from behind, and oh, yes, Bond was definitely still naked, his erect cock pressing against Q’s clothed arse. Shivering at the mental picture, Q arched his back and pressed into it. Physical begging definitely didn’t count.  
ボンドが後ろから身体を押し付けてきた。ぞくりとした。相手はどう考えても裸のままで、硬くなったペニスがＱの奥処に押し付けられた。その光景を想像して、ぶるっと震えたＱは、背中を反らして、尻を硬いモノに押し付けた。ボディランゲージはおねだりのうちには入らない。

Nuzzling against Q’s shoulder with an affectionate generosity that was dropping Q’s crush fast into the category of blind, hopeless love, Bond’s fingers quickly opened Q’s trousers, pushing them down and stripping them off.  
ボンドはこちらの肩に鼻を摺り寄せてきた。その愛情溢れる優しい仕草を受けた途端、Ｑの片思いは、盲目的で絶望的な愛情へと変わった。ボンドの指が素早くＱのズボンを開いて、引き下ろし、脱がせた。

Heart pounding, Q spread his legs wider, keeping his elbows on the counter and his head hanging down over them. Behind him, he heard Bond chuckle, and then felt cold, slick fingers pressing into him. Gasping at the cold and the intrusion (his brain tried to start calculating how long it had been since he’d last been fucked, and he shut that down fast), Q’s hands fisted, trying to relax. He hated this part, hated the way his body tensed and fought against it, hated how damn long it took for him to open up enough that he could deal with a dick up there. Once the fucking got started, he warmed up to the idea fast. He loved fucking, whether he was on top or bottom. But this part was just something to be endured.  
ドキドキと鼓動が高鳴る。Ｑは肘をカウンターについて、頭を深く垂れたままで、脚を広げた。背後でボンドがくすくすと笑った。それから、冷たくて滑らかな指が、入ってくるのを感じた。冷たい侵入物に喘ぎながら（Ｑの頭脳は、最後に自分が男に抱かれてからどれくらい経つのか計算していたが、すぐさまシャットダウンして力尽きた）、手をぐっと握りしめて、力を抜こうと努めた。Ｑは指でされるのが苦手だった。どうしても身体がこわばって、侵入物を追い出そうとしてしまうし、ペニスを受け入れられるようになるまで、ひどく時間がかかるのも嫌だった。ひとたびセックスが始まってしまうと、トップでもボトムでも、彼はすぐさま我を忘れることができたのだが、この段階ではひたすら耐えるしかなかった。

Except that whatever Bond was doing with his fingers felt incredible.  
しかし、ボンドの指の動きは、何もかもが、味わったことがないくらいに素晴らしかった。

All of Q’s boyfriends had approached this with techniques of stretching and scissoring their fingers, opening him up as quickly as possible to get to the fun part, and Q took the same approach when he was fingering others. But Bond was doing something entirely different. His fingers were massaging and caressing, with absolutely no attempt being made to stretch him out.  
Ｑのこれまでの恋人は、無理やりに奥を広げて切り裂かんとするだけで、できる限り早く入れたいと思うあまりに事を急いていたし、Ｑが相手に施す愛撫も似たようなものであった。しかし、ボンドのやり方は全く違っていた。優しくほぐしながら愛撫する手に、無理やり広げようという意図は微塵も感じられない。

It felt good. It felt hot and perfect and made Q’s cock ache for more. He wondered if this was what fingering was like for women, where the pleasure was meant to be in the act itself, rather than as preparation for something else. And that was what he’d asked for, wasn’t it? He hadn’t asked to be fucked—he’d asked to be fingered, and that was exactly what Bond was giving him.  
たまらなく感じた。とても熱くて、素晴らしくて、Ｑの昂ぶりはさらにジンジンと硬くなった。こういった愛撫が向いているのは女性だけではないか、とＱは今まで考えていた。女性にとっては、そこを弄られるのは「準備」ではなくて快感だ。これこそＱが求めていたものではないのか？　彼は抱いてくれと言ったわけではない。「指を…」と言ったのだ。ボンドがしてくれているのは、Ｑがお願いした通りのことであった。

For the first time, Q began to wonder if he’d been having crappy sex all his life. He’d thought it had been pretty amazing at the time, but Bond’s skill level was something else entirely. All of Q’s other partners suddenly looked like fumbling idiots.  
Ｑはここへきて初めて、自分がこれまでつまらないセックスしか経験してこなかったのではないかと、そう疑い始めていた。その時には素晴らしいと思い込んでいたのだけれど、ボンドの技術のレベルは段違いであった。これまでのベッドの相手が、急に下手くその役立たずに思われてきた。

“More,” Q gasped. (Not begging. Still definitely, absolutely not begging.)  
「もっと…」Ｑは喘いだ。（違う。これはまだ、かろうじて「懇願」ではない）

Bond pushed in another finger, undulating them inside him with strong, sure movements. Q felt full and hot, his hips doing their own begging as they rutted back against Bond’s hand. He’d never relaxed and opened up so fast, and he couldn’t tell if he was ready because he really just wanted this to go on forever.  
ボンドはもう一本指を増やすと、自信に満ちた力強い動きで、内部でうごめかした。満たされる感覚は淫らで、Ｑの腰がねだるように揺れて、ボンドの手にぎゅっと押し付けられた。こんなに早く慣れてしまったことは、こんなに素早く身体が開いていってしまったことはない。抱かれる準備が本当に整ったのか、Ｑにはわからなかった。こうしていつまでも続けてほしいと、そう思う気持ちがあった。

But he was determined that he wasn’t going to let Bond get him off without getting anything in return this time, and he was starting to worry that would happen any second now if Bond kept this up.  
しかし、今度こそは自分だけ満足して何も終わる、なんてことがないようにしなくては。一秒ごとに、このまま続けられたらイッてしまうという心配が募ってきた。

“Fuck me,” he said, the words coming out far more steady and determined than he thought possible.  
「入れてください」その台詞は思ったよりも遥かに、はっきりと強い調子で放たれた。

The fingers inside him slowed, then withdrew. “With pleasure,” Bond purred. (Q wondered if he could come from the sound of that voice alone.)  
中に入った指がゆっくりと引き抜かれた。「喜んで」満足げな声が言う。（Ｑはその声だけでイッてしまいそうなくらいだった）

Eyes closed beneath the blindfold, he heard the crisp of a condom packet and the slick sounds of lubrication, and then Bond was behind him again, pressing inside.  
目隠しの下で瞼を閉じたＱは、コンドームの袋がピリッと破れる音、さらに潤滑剤のぬちゃりとした音を聞いた。そしてボンドは再び彼の後ろに陣取ると、体内へと入ってきた。

True to form, he had a technique for this, too. Rolling his hips with each thrust, Bond withdrew almost to the tip and then pushed in a tiny bit deeper on each thrust. Every time Q wanted to whine in frustration because it was never quite as deep as he wanted, and the series of quick, slowly deepening thrusts made him impatient. But when he felt Bond’s hips still for a moment against his arse, buried to the hilt, his head lifted in surprise, realizing that it hadn’t hurt even once, and Bond’s thick length was larger than he thought he could comfortably take.  
ボンドはいつものように卓越した技術を見せた。入れた状態で腰を回して、ほとんど全てを引き抜くと、さきほどよりほんの少しだけ奥まで侵入する。そのたびに、Ｑはもっと奥までほしいと感じて、不満の声を上げそうになった。素早く引き抜かれ、ゆっくりと深くなっていく突き上げは、まるで焦らされるかのようであった。だが、ボンドの腰が自分の尻にぶつかるのを感じて、ようやく根元まで入ったのだとわかったＱは、驚きに打たれて首を動かした。一度も痛みを感じなかったことに気がついたからだ。ボンドの逞しい昂ぶりは、入れられたら相当辛いだろうと思う大きさだったのだが。

“How do you do that?” Q asked, disbelieving.  
「どうやったんですか…？」信じられない思いで、Ｑは尋ねた。

Slow and steady, Bond thrust into him, each one making Q squirm with pleasure. He had exactly the right angle. Of course he did, the talented bastard. “Do what?”  
ゆっくりと確かな動きで、中へと突き入れてくる。その度に、Ｑは快感で身をよじった。ボンドは感じるところを的確に責めてきた。当たり前だ。彼は全てに卓越している。「何のことだ？」

“All of it. How are you so bloody good at this?”  
「何もかも。どうして、こんなに…上手いんですか」

“Practice,” Bond joked.  
「練習したからさ」ジョークが返ってきた。

Q didn’t believe him. Practice could only get you so far, if your technique was crap. But he didn’t feel inclined to argue while Bond was behind him, playing Q’s body with consummate skill.  
Ｑにはとても信じられなかった。下手な男が練習しても、ますます下手になるだけである。だが、今は議論をふっかけたい気分ではなかった。ボンドが彼の後ろにいて、とてつもなく素晴らしいテクニックをＱの身体に披露してくれている、今この時は。

Bond seemed inclined to take his time, so Q just surrendered to it, letting himself feel the waves of pleasure building inside him. His analytical brain finally shut off, leaving him suspended in the moment as Bond took him.  
ボンドはじっくりと楽しむことに決めたようで、Ｑはただただ屈服し、快感の波が身体の奥で高まってくるに任せた。その鋭い頭脳はとうとう何も考えられなくなり、ボンドが与えてくれる快楽のひと時に飲まれていった。

The orgasm hit him by surprise, as caught up as he was in savoring each feeling. Crying out, Q came long and hard. His knees faltered, but he gripped the counter harder, staying on his feet. Bond slowed behind him, and then went still, letting him recover.  
絶頂は突然に訪れた。奥から奔流がこみ上げて、全ての五感が失われて、何もわからなくなる。大声で叫びながら、Ｑは長く激しい射精を迎えた。膝が崩れそうになったが、必死にカウンターにしがみついて、両足に力を込めて、堪えた。背後の律動が緩やかになり、それから止まって、彼が回復するのを待っていた。

You stupid wanker, Q thought, dizzy. Are you really that unselfish?  
くらくらと陶酔を感じながらも、Ｑは思った。バカ。どうしてそう自分勝手なんだ？

He stirred his hips back, wanting that firm, solid heat moving inside him again. “Don’t stop.”  
彼は腰をうごめかして、硬い熱芯に、もう一度動いてくれるように誘い掛けた。「止めないでください…」

Brushing a light kiss between Q’s shoulders, Bond started to move again, shifting his angle so that he wouldn’t hit Q’s prostate and increasing his speed.  
肩と肩の間に軽いキスを落とすと、ボンドはもう一度抽送を開始した。自身がＱの前立腺に当たらないよう角度を変えて、そのスピードを速めていった。

“Good,” Q moaned, focusing what few brain cells he had left on staying upright as Bond fucked him. Content, he had no concept of the time it took before Bond came, with a breathy grunt that Q wanted to record and pour into his ears on repeat.  
「気持ち、いいです」Ｑが喘いだ。かろうじて稼働を続けているわずかな脳細胞で、何とか立っていなくてはとそう言い聞かせていた。ボンドに抱かれている。たまらなく満たされたＱは、ボンドが達するまでの間、時間の感覚を完全に失くしていた。達したボンドが吐息混じりに呻く、その声を録音して置いて、何度でも繰り返し耳元で聞き続けたいと感じていた。

Q winced as he pulled out, feeling tender, but he turned around and pulled off the blindfold. He still needed the counter quite a bit for support, but somehow he found a confident grin.  
とても優しく引き抜かれる感覚にＱはひるんだ。しかし、振り返って目隠しを取った。まだカウンターで身体を支えておかないと立っていられなかったが、なぜだか自信に満ちた微笑みが浮かんでくるのであった。

Grinning back at him, Bond leaned in and took a kiss.  
Ｑに微笑み返したボンドは、顔を近づけて、キスをくれた。

~

They didn’t talk about it.  
身体を重ねた事実が二人の口に登ることはなかった。

Bond was as smooth and professional as ever outside of the bedroom, as if nothing had happened. Q spent a few days feeling flustered, his safe, easy crush having dropped into being hopelessly in love, but he hid it behind an aloof exterior and didn’t say a word to anyone. He felt confused by Bond’s affectionate generosity in bed and what it meant, but Bond still landed in plenty of other beds while he was out on his missions.  
ボンドはベッドの外でも中でも手慣れたプロフェッショナルで、まるで何も起こっていないかのようにふるまっていた。Ｑはそれからの幾日かを混乱の中に過ごした。安全で安心だったはずの片思いが崩れ落ちて、絶望的な愛情へと変わってしまったのだから。しかし、Ｑはつんと取り澄ました態度の下に感情を隠して、誰にも何も語ることはなかった。抱かれた時にボンドが見せた愛情溢れる優しさ、あれはどういう意味だったのだろう。しかし、彼はこれまでと同様、任務の最中には大勢の相手とベッドを共にしていた。

As far as Q could tell, the only thing that had changed was the type of haven that Q provided for him. Bond was the sort to have a girl in every port, so to speak. In London, that was Q.  
Ｑが知る限りで変わったことといえば、ただ一つ。Ｑがボンドに提供する「避難所」の意味合いだ。いわばボンドは全ての港に女がいる男。そしてロンドンの「女」は、Ｑというわけである。

Sometimes, when Bond was sweet and thoughtful—bringing him tea and mind-blowing orgasms—Q wanted to ask. What is this? What are we doing?  
時々、ボンドがとても優しくしてくれる時―――お茶を入れてくれたり、心がとろけるような快感を与えてくれる時に、聞きたくなることがあった。ぼくたちの関係って、何なんですか？　どうして、こんなことを？

But he thought he knew, and the last thing he wanted was to go seeking rejection.  
だが、Ｑは尋ねる前からその答えを知っていた。自ら終わりを招く、そんな愚かしい真似はしたくない。

So he kept his mouth shut.  
だから、彼は沈黙を保ち続けた。

As directly involved as he often was with Bond’s missions, he sometimes got far more details than he wanted on Bond’s seductions, even considering Bond’s tendency to destroy government cameras and comms in order to get himself some privacy.  
Ｑはボンドの任務に直接関与する機会が多かったので、知りたくもないボンドの情事の様子を事細かに知ってしまうことがあった。ボンドはプライバシーを守るために、政府のカメラやコムリンクをわざと壊すことが多かったのだが、それでも、だ。

He couldn’t be jealous. Jealousy was a useless emotion in this case, and he had no claim on Bond, nor ever would. It was a part of Bond’s job to use his sexuality to get the intel he needed, and it always would be.  
嫉妬など許されない。この場合において、嫉妬は無意味な感情であるし、彼はボンドを責められる立場にはないのだ。これから先もずっと。必要な情報を得るために身体を使う、それは彼の仕事の一部であり、ずっと変わらない事実。

When he was with Q, they used condoms, and Q started getting himself tested once a month just in case. He knew perfectly well that Bond was also getting tested once a month, but in Bond’s case it was part of the routine physical maintenance done on field agents.  
セックスの際に二人はコンドームを使っていたので、Ｑは万一の時に備えて、月に一度、一人で使ってみるようにしていた。ボンドはといえば、フィールドエージェントが装備を万全にしておくためのルーチンワークの一つとして、それを行っていた。

It was twisted, but sometimes he enjoyed the voyeurism of seeing Bond seduce a target. More often than not, Bond specifically knew he was watching. Q would listen in through whatever comm Bond was wearing or whatever nearby devices he could hack, and savor the rough velvet sound of that voice as it flirted and quipped, sparring with the clever, deadly women who tried to seduce him in turn. Q told himself that he was just appreciating Bond’s skill, like watching a predatory cat going in for the kill—it was a beautiful, vicious sight.  
倒錯的ではあるが、時折Ｑはボンドがターゲットを誘惑する様を覗き見ることを、楽しんでいた。ボンドは、見られている、とはっきりわかっている時の方が多かった。彼がつけているコムリンク、あるいはＱがハッキングしている近くの装置を通じて聞こえてくる、ひび割れた、甘く柔らかい声に、Ｑはうっとりと耳を傾けた。その声が甘く誘惑し、からかい、いなす。お相手の、とてつもなく聡明で美しい女性が、お返しにボンドを誘惑してやろうと試みる。自分はボンドのテクニックに惚れ惚れしているだけだ、Ｑはそう自分に言い聞かせていた。まるで獲物に忍び寄る猫のように、美しくて恐ろしい光景。

~

Bond had a plane to be on in three hours.  
三時間後、ボンドは飛行機で飛び立つ予定となっていた。

Over a month he’d been gone, and he was back in London for two measly days, neither of which he spent with Q. Q ached with missing him, but he was at work for the only times they saw each other, so he kept his displays of affection nonexistent.  
一ヵ月以上も任務で出ていたのに、ボンドがロンドンに滞在できるのはたった二日間だけだった。Ｑと過ごしている暇は全然無かった。彼はボンドが恋しくてたまらなかったが、お互いに顔を合わせるのは仕事の時だけだったので、Ｑはその切なさをちらとも面に表そうとはしなかった。

There was plenty of work to be done, so Q kept himself distracted and only peripherally aware of where Bond was at any given moment as he was debriefed and run through two days worth of tests. But for the last hour before Bond hopped a taxi to the airport, he had nothing particular to do and had evidently settled on making a nuisance of himself around Q Branch.  
何せ仕事は山ほどあったので、気を紛らわせていることができた。ボンドが今どこにいるのかという意識は片隅へ押しやって、上への報告を済ませ、二日間はかかる実験を開始した。しかし、ボンドがタクシーに飛び乗って空港へと向かう一時間前になると、Ｑは何も手につかなくなってしまい、Ｑ課の部下たちにあからさまな迷惑をかける羽目になってしまった。

Ignoring this as steadfastly as he could manage, Q typed in lines of code, working on hacking via satellite a single cell phone in Mumbai.  
できる限りの平静を保ってこの事態を無視したＱは、ソースコードをタイプし、ムンバイの携帯へと衛星を通じてハッキングをかけた。

A bored Bond was an annoying Bond, and a flirtatious Bond. One of Q’s best technicians—a pretty, voluptuous thing with extremely deft hands (which knowledge he had from the devices she produced, but which he now imagined Bond would be experiencing in an entirely different capacity)—started flirting with the bored double-oh agent, and Bond flirted back with interest.  
退屈はボンドを苛立たせる。そして彼は退屈まぎれに、女性に声をかけるのだ。Ｑ課の誇る技術者の一人―――素晴らしく器用な手（というのが彼女が製作した機器の数々からＱが下した評価だった。しかし、ボンドは彼女の器用さを全く別の意味で「体感」するかもしれない、と彼は感じていた）を持つ肉感的な美女が、退屈した00エージェントに、からかい混じりの誘いをかけていた。ボンドも興味を示したかのように、彼女の言葉に応じていた。

Q could—and did—dispassionately observe Bond flirting on the job, when international security was at stake. But for Bond to flirt right in front of him with one of Q’s own people grated on his nerves. His typing slowed as his focus split, shoulders tightening with irritated jealousy. He knew he had no claim on Bond, but the way Bond had ignored him for two days and now was flirting openly in front of him lit a red rage in Q’s brain.  
Ｑは世界が危機に瀕している脇で、淡々と仕事をしながらボンドが女といちゃついているのを観察することができた。実際にこれまではそうしてきたのだ。しかしボンドが自分の鼻先で部下を誘惑しているのを見るのは、さすがに神経に障った。集中が途切れるにつれ、タイプが遅くなり、いらだたしい嫉妬の感情で両肩がこわばった。ボンドを責める権利はないとわかっている。けれど、この二日間、ボンドは自分を散々無視した上に、さらに自分の目の前で誰かを口説こうとしている。Ｑの中で怒りがめらめらと燃え上った。

“The sonar device was your work?” Bond asked. (Did he have to sound so impressed? Well, yes, okay, Q had been a little impressed by her work on that piece, but that didn’t mean Bond had to be.) “That got me out of a very tight spot.”  
「このソナー装置も君が作ったのか？」ボンドが尋ねた（こんなに感嘆した声を出す必要があるのか？　まあ、いい。この自分ですらも彼女のこの作品には、少々驚かされた。だが、別にボンドが驚く必要はないはずだ）。「こいつには危ないところを助けられたよ」

Q tapped vindictively at the keyboard, having to pause once or twice to keep from breaking something.  
Ｑは執拗にキーボードをタイプし続けた。一度か二度、指を止めた。そうしないと、何かを壊してしまいそうだった。

“It was!” she bragged. Q had liked her and her straightforward, irreverent attitude until about five minutes ago. Now, he was angry and hurt, even though he knew he had no right. “Let me give you my number, I’d like to show you some of my other devices sometime.”  
「もちろんよ」彼女は自慢げに答えた。Ｑは彼女のことも、その率直で生意気な態度も好ましく思っていたのだが、それもつい五分前までのことだ。今や彼は怒りに囚われ、傷ついていた。そんな権利は自分には無いのだとわかっていながら、どうにもできなかった。「私の電話番号を教えるわ。そのうち、もっと他の発明品も見せてあげる」

“Thank you, but I’m going to have to decline. I have a boyfriend.”  
「ありがとう。でも、残念だが、そういうわけにはいかないな。僕には彼氏がいるからね」

Q’s fingers stuttered on the keyboard, making a mess of his code. A boyfriend?  
ぐらつくＱの指がミスタイプを起こして、ソースコードを台無しにしてしまった。彼氏？？

Cheeks flame red, Q focused furiously on trying to correct the error he’d just entered into the code, which was going to take some time. He barely heard the girl stammer and apologize, or Bond’s graceful repair of her feelings.  
頬が真っ赤に燃えるのを感じながらも、Ｑは必死に、ミスタイプしたばかりのコードの誤りを正すことに集中しようと努めた。部下がどもりがちにボンドに謝っているのも、ボンドが彼女の機嫌を直そうと努めているのも、ほとんど耳に入ってこなかった。

Bond had a boyfriend? When? How? Who?  
ボンドに男の恋人が？　いつから？　どうやって？　誰のことなんだ？

His heart went immediately to the hope that Bond meant him, but his logic made a mess of that theory within minutes. Bond had never offered any kind of discussion that they were serious, and it seemed like a hell of a thing for Bond to decide for them both without talking about it. But what was more damning was that they hadn’t talked in a month, and since Bond had been back, he hadn’t made his usual visits. It seemed safe to assume that Bond had met someone else in the past month, and that he’d now be staying somewhere else on his visits to London.  
彼の心は、もしかしてそれは自分ではないのかという希望にすぐ飛びついた。しかし、数分のうちに、その理屈はおかしいと気付いてしまった。ボンドは真面目な付き合いをしよう、などと一度も言ってこなかったし、ボンドが話し合いもせずに、この手のことを勝手に決めるのはありえない。しかし、もっと恐ろしいことに、彼らはこの一ヵ月もの間、ろくろく会話をしていないのだ。ボンドが帰国してからというもの、いつものようにＱのアパートを訪れることはなかった。間違いない。この一か月の間に、ボンドには他の相手が出来たに違いない。ロンドンにいる間、彼は別の場所に泊まっていたのだ。

He couldn’t ask. Q knew he’d had months worth of chances to ask Bond about the nature of their relationship, and he never had. Asking now would make him look like an idiot (in the slim chance Bond had meant him) or, worse, it would reveal that Q was pitifully in love with him, and that it was as unrequited as he’d always thought.  
Ｑは何も聞けなかった。二人の関係についてボンドに問いただせるのなら、この数か月を棒に振る価値はある。もちろん、そんなチャンスは来ない。今さら聞いたところで、自分のバカさ加減を露呈するだけだ（ボンドの恋人とは自分かもしれない、そのわずかな可能性に賭けるのはまるでバカげていた）。もっと悪くすれば、Ｑが情けないくらいにボンドを愛していることがバレてしまう。いつも自分に言い聞かせてきたように、この愛は一方的で報われない。

So he just kept typing. When Bond went to catch his plane, neither of them said goodbye.  
だから、Ｑはただただタイピングを続けた。ボンドが飛行機に乗り込んだ時、二人とも「さよなら」は言わなかった。


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he saw Bond was at three in the morning when Q had just staggered home from work, head aching and eyes tired. He knew that Bond was back in town because he’d booked 007’s tickets, but the last place he expected to find him was fast asleep in Q’s bed.  
次にＱがボンドに会ったのは、朝の三時だった。Ｑは仕事からふらふらで帰ってきたところで、ズキズキ頭が痛み、目は疲れていた、ボンドがこの町に帰ってきていることは知っていた。007の航空券を手配したのは、他ならぬＱだったからだ。しかし、自分のベッドで寝ている007を発見するとは、よもや思ってもみなかった。

Q’s bed. Not the couch, not his own flat, not the flat of his mysterious hypothetical boyfriend.  
007はＱのベッドにいる。ソファーでもない、自宅でもない、いるかいないかもわからない謎めいた恋人のところでもない。

Mind and heart reeling—because he’d only just gotten used to the idea that Bond had some other boyfriend, enough to make him turn down the advances of pretty women, and that it wasn’t him, except that maybe it was?—Q flipped the light back off and stumbled back to the kitchen.  
心が、心臓が激しくはねた。ボンドに新しい恋人が出来たというのは、ほぼ間違いないだろうとＱは思うようになっていた。あれだけ魅力的な女性をはねつけたのだ。その「恋人」が自分であるわけがない。それとも、もしかしたら、そうなのか―――？　Ｑはその考えを慌てて打ち消すと、よろめきながら台所へと戻っていった。

A month ago, he would have crawled right into that bed, happy to have the warmth and company of his unrequited love. But now, it was all too much. He couldn’t climb in with Bond while he had the fear of some other man in Bond’s heart, and he couldn’t curl up on the couch without Bond finding him and knowing what a confused idiot he was.  
これが一ヵ月前なら、Ｑはベッドにもぐりこんで、報われない愛情を注いでいる相手の体温を感じる幸せに浸ったことであろう。しかし、今となっては、とてもそんな真似は出来なかった。ボンドの心に他の男がいるのかもしれない。そんな思いを抱えながら隣で眠ることはできない。かといって、ソファーで寝るのも嫌だった。起きてきたボンドが彼を見たら、バカげている、と思うことだろう。

Making himself a cup of tea, Q turned his laptop back on and returned to working. It was easier to deal with sleep deprivation than to deal with the choice of sleeping with Bond or sleeping on the couch while Q was getting such mixed signals from his not-boyfriend.  
お茶を一杯入れると、Ｑはノートパソコンを持ってきて、電源を入れて仕事に戻った。恋人ではない男から、これほど混乱を誘う態度を示された後では、ボンドの隣で眠るかソファーで寝るか、どちらかを選ぶくらいなら、眠気と戦う方がマシだった。

He had to admit now that Bond probably had meant him. The probability of that had suddenly rocketed higher than the possibility that Bond had met someone within the last month but hadn’t mentioned it, had in fact hidden it remarkably well, and then broken it off in the past three days. But even if that was true, Q didn’t know what it meant, or why Bond wouldn’t have mentioned ‘oh, hey, would you like to be boyfriends I promise not to sleep with anyone if it isn’t work-related’, if that was what he was doing.  
ボンドの「彼氏」とはおそらく自分のことなのだろう、Ｑはそう認めざるを得なかった。その可能性が途端に大きくなった。ボンドがこの一ヵ月の間に他の誰かを見つけ、その事実を一言も漏らさず注意深く隠していたのに、この三日のうちにあっさり口を滑らせた。そう考えるより遥かに自然だ。しかし、それが真実であったとして、その真意は謎のままだった。どうしてボンドは、こう言わないのだろう？　「なあ、僕の恋人になってくれないか。君以外の誰とも寝ないと約束するよ。仕事以外ではね」もしそう言われれば、Ｑは二つ返事で承諾したであろうに。

Q didn’t look up from his work when Bond got up. He tracked his progress through the flat by sound and with his peripheral vision, as Bond flipped on the kettle and helped himself to a banana. Shoulders tensing, Q actively ignored him, at least until Bond reached out to kiss his shoulder, hand closing over the back of Q’s neck to start massaging the way he often did.  
ボンドが起き出しても、Ｑはパソコンから顔を上げようとはしなかった。アパート内の音と視界の末端から、彼が歩いていることはわかっていた。ボンドがポットを手に取る。バナナを一房食べる。肩をこわばらせたＱはあからさまに無視を続けた。ボンドが近づいてきて肩にキスし、うなじに手を置いて、いつものようにマッサージを始めるまでは。

Except that Q twitched away from the touch, and Bond pulled his hand back.  
Ｑは身をよじって、その手から逃れようとした。相手は手を引いた。

Giving him a few feet of space, Bond leaned against the counter and watched him. Q could feel the weight of his gaze. He could almost hear Bond thinking.  
数歩後ずさったボンドはカウンターにもたれて、こちらを見ていた。その視線の重みがはっきりと感じられた。何を考えているかまで、伝わってくるような気がした。

“What have I done?” Bond asked. He sounded confused, but willing to assume this was his fault.  
「何を怒ってる？」ボンドが尋ねた。混乱しつつも、自分が悪いらしいとは察しているようだ。

They were talking now, evidently. Q didn’t have any idea where to start, or what to say. He stopped typing, but didn’t look up. “Last time I saw you, you said you had a boyfriend.”  
ようやく話す機会が得られたというわけだ。どこから話せばいいのか、何を言えばいいのか、Ｑには全然わからなかった。タイプする指を止めたが、顔は上げなかった。「この前、あなたはこう言ってた。「僕には彼氏がいる」と」

“I thought I did.”  
「ああ、言った」

Heart aching with what he didn’t quite dare to believe, Q looked up at him, scared and confused.  
とても信じられなくて、胸がズキズキ痛んだ。Ｑは混乱の中、怯えながら顔を上げた。

“I meant you,” Bond specified, meeting Q’s gaze with steady honesty.  
「君のことだ」ボンドは真剣なまなざしで、視線を真っ向から受け止めた。

James Bond thought that Q was his boyfriend. Q opened his mouth to scold him about how this was the sort of thing people normally discussed in advance, and then he got it.  
ジェームズ・ボンドはＱを自分の恋人と考えている。Ｑは思わず口を開いて、そういうことは前もって相談するのが普通です―――と言い返そうとしたが、そこでようやく、気がついた。

Bond didn’t have much in the way of relationship experience. His job didn’t allow for fidelity, and most of his partners ended up dead. And with what Q knew of his background, he doubted if James had ever had a lasting relationship. As masterfully experienced as he was in the bedroom, it made sense that he wouldn’t have the first clue how to behave with a boyfriend.  
ボンドはまともな「交際」というものをほとんど経験していない。こんな仕事では貞節を守ることなど不可能だし、彼の恋人の多くは死を迎えた。その過去を鑑みれば、ジェームズが長期間にわたる関係を持ったことがあるのかどうか、疑わしいくらいだ。ベッドではとてつもなく経験豊富で上手だけれども、「付き合う」に当たっては、まず初めにどうしたらいいのかすらわからなかったとしても、不思議はない。

Worse, he’d probably been taking relationship cues from Q.  
さらに悪いことには、彼はおそらくＱの態度から、この関係性を学んだに違いない。

Q; who ignored him at work, barely talked to him at home, and had locked down any hint of attachment toward him. His mouth fell open in shock as he realized what an utter prick he’d been. In trying to provide Bond with the lack of commitment that he thought 007 wanted and needed, he’d ended up behaving like a total dick.  
Ｑは仕事中はボンドのことを無視していたし、家でも大して話かけようとせず、彼へ愛情表現を見せようとしなかった。今まで自分がどんな酷い態度だったかを思い返したＱは、ショックを受けて、ぽかんと口を開けた。007が求めているであろう淡々とした態度を見せようと努力した結果、最低のふるまいに行きついてしまったというわけだ。

“Oh, I’m an idiot,” he breathed.  
「……僕はなんてバカだったんだろう」Ｑは息を吐いた。

Needing to fix it and reassure Bond before he did anything else, Q took a step towards him, kissing him warmly to communicate that it was all okay, and this was good. Bond’s hands settled on his waist, and Q broke the kiss, grinning at him. “We should talk about what that means.”  
何をおいても、これまでの分を取り返してボンドとの関係を修復しなくては。Ｑは相手に近づいて、何も問題はないと、そう告げる代わりに温かいキスをした。とても心地よかった。ボンドの手が腰に回ってっきて、キスを終えたＱは笑いかけた。「これからどうするか、話し合わないと」

Bond tensed a little. “I can’t offer—“  
ボンドの表情が少々こわばった。「だが、僕は―――」

“I know exactly what you can’t offer, 007,” Q said, reminding him that he knew the details of Bond’s job. All of the details, even the ones he didn’t like. They were still coworkers, and Q knew for a certainty that they would both always put the job first.  
「言いたいことはわかってます、007」自分は彼の仕事の一部始終を知っているのだから、と言外に告げた。知りたくない部分まで、何もかもを知り尽くしている。彼らは未だ同僚であり、二人とも仕事をいの一番に考える男なのだという確信があった。

“I love you,” Bond tried, instead.  
「愛してる」向こうは代わりに、そう告げてきた。

Q stared at him, emotions in a tangled mess. He wasn’t sure what he wanted or needed from this relationship. “Really?”  
感情が入り乱れる中、Ｑは相手を見つめた。ボンドとどうなりたいのか、自分でも測りかねていた。

“Really. I don’t want anyone else. I’m still going to—“  
「君しか欲しくないんだ。もっとも、これまで通り―――」

“Sleep with lots and lots of very dangerous spies,” Q finished for him.  
「大勢の物騒なスパイと寝ないといけないけど」Ｑが続けた。

Bond smirked, fond and affectionate. “Yes. But as long as I have a choice, I only want you.”  
ボンドの笑みは温かくて、優しかった。「ああ。だが、選択の余地がある限りは、君だけだ」

Q nodded, trying not to let himself spook. “That’s fair.”  
怖がるな、と自分に言い聞かせつつ、Ｑはうなずいた。「フェアですね」

Really, he thought it was more than fair. He thought it was amazing. He was ridiculously in love, and maybe, in a few days, he’d find the courage to admit that.  
本音を言えば、フェア、どころではなかった。信じられない。笑えるほどに、彼は恋をしていた。もしかしたら、数日経てば、その事実を認める勇気が出るかもしれない。

“What else do we need to talk about?” Bond asked.  
「他に何か話したいことは？」ボンドが聞いてきた。

“That’s good, I think. We could have sex now, and talk more later.”  
「十分です。あなたと抱き合いたい……その後で、また話しましょう」

Bond grinned and kissed him. “I think you should sleep now, and we can have sex later.”  
ボンドは笑って、キスをしてきた。「君は寝た方がいい。その後でも時間がある」

“Lots of sex.”  
「たくさんしたいんです」

Bond reached out and shut Q’s laptop, steering him firmly into the bedroom.  
ボンドは腕を伸ばしてＱのノートパソコンを閉めると、彼を強引に寝室へと連れていった。

“But it’s morning,” Q attempted to argue.  
「でも、もう朝ですよ」Ｑは文句を言った。

Ignoring that, Bond pushed him face-down on the bed, straddling his hips and starting to massage Q’s back and shoulders.  
抗議を無視したボンドはＱをうつぶせの格好でベッドに横たえ、腰にまたがって、背中から肩にかけてマッサージし始めた。

Oh, he had missed Bond’s massages. Hugging a pillow under his chin, Q relaxed into the touches (from his boyfriend), and fell asleep in utter bliss.  
久しぶりのボンドのマッサージは最高だった。枕に顎を乗せたＱは恋人の手つきにとろけて、至福に包まれながら眠りに落ちていった。

～

“Close the laptop,” Q ordered.  
「パソコンを閉じて」Ｑが命令した。

He was leaning back against the footboard of his bed, watching James against the headboard. It was nice, almost domestic: Q with a book, James with a laptop.  
彼はベッドの足板にもたれて、向かいで同じようにベッドにもたれているボンドを眺めていた。心地よくて、ホームドラマみたいにも思えるひと時。Ｑは本を読み、ボンドはパソコンで作業している。

Bond looked up, meeting his eyes, and Q could see the moment of insubordination as he decided whether or not he was going to obey. He was used to that look, in or out of bed. Although Bond’s loyalty was beyond question, he always took a split second to react to orders as he decided whether or not he was going to do things his own way.  
顔を上げたボンドと眼が合った。命令に従うか否かを決める際の反抗的な表情が見て取れた。ベッドの外でも中でも、この手の表情には慣れっこになっていた。ボンドの忠誠心は疑うべくもない代物だったが、自分のやり方を通すか、それとも大人しく従うか、ほんの一瞬、彼はいつも思案する。

Today, he was feeling cooperative. Keeping his gaze locked on Q’s, he shut the laptop and waited.  
今日のボンドは協力的な気分だったようだ。Ｑの瞳から目をそらさないままで、ノートパソコンを閉じて、待っていた。

Feeling a little thrill of power at Bond’s obedience, Q shut his book, focusing his attention completely on his partner. “Set it aside.”  
その従順さにかすかにぞくぞくしながら、Ｑは本を閉じ、全ての意識を恋人へと向けた。「脇に置いて」

Q loved the I’m only obeying you because I feel like it challenge in Bond’s eyes as he set the laptop by the side of the bed.  
ボンドがパソコンをベッドサイドに片付けた。Ｑはボンドのその眼が好きだった。「大人しく言いなりになるのは、挑戦を受けて立ちたいからだ」その眼はそう告げていた。

“Covers off,” Q continued, fully aware that Bond was naked beneath the covers. Even now that James kept spare clothes at Q’s flat and practically lived there, Q had yet to see him deign to wear pyjamas.  
「シーツをめくって」Ｑは続けた。シーツの下の彼は何も身につけていなかった。Ｑのアパートに着替えを置いて、実質そこで暮らすようになった今ですら、ボンドがパジャマをわざわざ着ることはめったになかった。

Lips tilting in an indulgent smirk, Bond tossed the covers aside, some of them landing in Q’s lap.  
唇が満足げな微笑みを形作る。ボンドがめくって放り投げたシーツは、Ｑの膝にふわっと落ちた。

Lazy and confident, James shifted comfortably, letting Q look. His body was beautiful, even with all the scars from so many near-death scrapes. Q took his time enjoying the view, reveling in the fact that he had a right to look and the way that Bond’s dick filled and hardened as he watched.  
気だるげな余裕たっぷりの態度で、Ｑに見せつけるかのようにジェームズは動いた。幾度も死の淵をかいくぐってきた、そのためについた数々の傷に覆われていながらも、その身体は美しかった。

“Touch yourself,” he said, after a minute.  
「一人でしてみせてください」しばしの後にＱは言った。

Bond kept his eyes on Q as he wrapped a hand around his length, stroking slow and firm. Q watched, feeling his cheeks heat from the look Bond was giving him: challenging, adoring, and absolutely self-assured.  
ボンドはこちらの眼を見据えたまま、自身を握り込んで、ゆるゆると確かな手つきで扱き上げた。ボンドの表情を見ていたＱは、頬がかあっと熱くなるのを感じた。その顔は挑戦的で、熱烈な愛情に溢れ、信じられないくらいに自信に満ち満ちていた。

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, unable to help asking. Bond was increasingly looking at Q like he was some kind of creamy dessert to be devoured.  
「何を考えてるんですか？」そう聞かずにはいられなかった。ボンドは、Ｑがまるでかぶりつきたくなるかのようなクリーム山盛りのデザートであるかのような目つきで、熱心に見つめてきた。

“The way your breath catches right before you come.”  
「君がイク寸前の、あの息の音を思い浮かべてた」

Q blushed to his ears, embarrassed and flattered. “Spread your legs,” he said, glad that his voice was still steady.  
Ｑは耳まで真っ赤になり、ドキドキとうろたえた。「足を開いて」そう言った彼は、声に動揺が表れていなくてよかったと思った。

Bond obeyed, bending his knees up to expose himself. He was making himself vulnerable, for Q. Only for Q. No one else got to see this side of him.  
ボンドはその命令に従い、脚を開いて膝を立てて、全てをさらけ出した。何もかもが露わになっている。Ｑのために、こんな格好をしているのだ。誰もこんな姿のボンドを見ることはできないであろう。

Heart pounding with how much that meant, Q watched him for a minute before nodding over at the nightstand. “Lube’s in the drawer,” he said, letting Bond figure out the order contained within that.  
その素晴らしさを噛みしめたＱは、しばしの間、相手を眺め回し、それからナイトテーブルを顎で指した。「ローションはそこの引き出しです」そう告げることで、ボンドに言外の命令を与えたのだった。

Smirking at him, Bond opened the drawer without looking, and pulled out the bottle of lube. Q was going to need to buy a new one soon, at the rate they were using it.  
にやりと笑うと、ボンドはろくに見もしないで引き出しを開け、ローションのボトルを取り出した。このペースで使っていたら、そのうち新しいのを買わないといけなくなるだろう。

“Finger yourself,” Q said, having to reach down and adjust his dick. He was wearing pyjama pants, which were now visibly tented.  
「自分で、指でほぐしてください」そう言いながら、Ｑは手を伸ばして自分の股間の位置を直した。彼はパジャマ姿だったが、ズボンの前は明らかにテントを張っていた。

Never taking his eyes off of Q, Bond slicked his fingers and reached down, hooking two of them inside and starting to fuck himself with them. Even now, he looked completely confident and in control, as though this was all his own idea and he was just letting Q talk because he thought it was cute.  
Ｑの眼から視線を逸らさぬまま、ボンドは指に潤滑剤をなすりつけて、下へと手を伸ばし、指二本を奥へと潜り込ませ、前後に動かし始めた。こんな時ですら、彼は完璧に自信満々で自制心を保っているように見えた。あたかも、こうしたいと思っていたのはボンドで、わざわざＱにそう言わせたのは、そっちの方が興奮するから―――とでもいうかのようだ。

“You are maddeningly sexy,” Q told him, pretending to grumble about it.  
「信じられないくらい、セクシーですよ」Ｑは不満げな口調を装いつつ、そう言った。

Dropping his book aside, Q climbed up and kissed him. It was slow and heated, and he could hear the slippery sounds of Bond continuing to finger himself while they kissed.  
本を脇に置くと、Ｑは相手の身体に近づいて、キスをした。ゆっくりとした、熱っぽいキス。口づけを交わしている間、ボンドが出し入れしている指が立てる水音が、ぬちゃぬちゃと聞こえていた。

“Grab me a condom,” Q said, his tone dropping back to casual instead of commanding as he kicked off the pyjamas.  
「ゴム取ってくれますか」パジャマの下を脱ぎ捨てながら、Ｑは言った。その台詞は命令口調ではなく、いつもの調子に戻っていた。

Stealing one last kiss, Bond reached over and fetched the condom, tossing it at Q without taking his fingers out of his arse.  
もう一度だけチュッとキスをして、ボンドは手を伸ばしてコンドームをつかむと、Ｑに向かって投げた。その間じゅう、ずっと指は内部で動かし続けていた。

“Cocky bastard,” Q scolded, fond. Sitting back on his heels, he opened the packet and rolled the condom on, taking the lube so that he could prep himself.  
「全く、あなたって人は……」そう甘くたしなめつつ、ベッドに座ったＱはビニールを開けてコンドームを装着し、潤滑剤を使って「準備」をした。

Bond pulled his fingers out only as Q settled between his legs, arms wrapping around Q’s back.  
Ｑが脚の間に陣取ると、ボンドは指を抜きとり、相手の背中に抱き着いた。

“Good?” Q asked, to make sure he was ready. Bond just nodded, a warm little smile tucked into his mouth.  
「いいですか？」確認のために、そう尋ねた。ボンドはこくりと頷くと、口元にかすかな、温かい微笑みを浮かべた。

Bond made a contended little groan as Q pushed in. He was noisier when Q topped, letting out the occasional gasp and moan that he always kept contained when he was in control. It made Q love this, how vulnerable his boyfriend was willing to be for him. There were still layers upon layers of walls between them, so many of Bond’s defenses still in place, but a few of them dropped for Q, and that was an honor.  
Ｑが分け入った時、ボンドは小さく苦し気にうめいた。Ｑがトップになる場合、ボンドは大きな声を出す。切れ切れに喘いだりうめいたり、落ち着き払った普段は抑えていて、出さないような声を。その声を聞くのがＱは好きだった。彼のために、この恋人はなんて無防備な姿を見せてくれるのだろう。二人はまだ幾層にも巡らされた壁で隔てられてはいるし、ボンドの精神的な防壁が消えたわけではない。だが、その壁の一部はＱのために崩れ落ちる。名誉なことだ。

“Hard,” Bond said, the first thing he’d said without prompting since they’d started. Q grinned.  
「もっと、激しく…っ」律動が始まった途端、一片のためらいもなしに、ボンドが真っ先にそう言った。Ｑは笑った。

“You always want it hard,” he teased, taking his time with a few slow, patient thrusts.  
「いっつもそう言いますね」ゆっくりと、焦らすように何度か突き上げながら、からかう。

“I like it hard,” Bond grunted, grinning back at him.  
「激しいのが好きなんだ……」かすれた声で答えつつ、ボンドも微笑みを返してきた。

“Masochist,” Q said, stealing a kiss before he shifted his hips and started increasing his speed, fucking him in earnest.  
「マゾですね」そう言ったＱは素早くキスをして、腰を動かして抽送の速度を速め、ボンドを激しく犯した。

Bond rumbled approval at that, lifting his hips sharply into each thrust and making the occasional stifled moan as Q hit just right.  
この仕打ちにボンドは悦び混じりの言葉を吐いて、突かれる度に鋭く腰を動かして、Ｑが性感帯を責めるたびに押し殺したうめき声を切れ切れに漏らした。

“Touch yourself,” Q ordered, his lips falling next to Bond’s ear as he rutted into him. Bond had the ridiculous ability to get Q off without touching him, but Q was not similarly talented. Not yet, anyway.  
「自分のを、扱いてください」ボンドの耳元に唇を近づけて、Ｑは命令した。情欲に任せて何度も何度も突き入れる。ボンドは手を使わずともＱを絶頂に導く途方もない力を備えていたが、Ｑは残念ながらそこまで才能に恵まれてはいなかった。少なくとも、今のところはまだ。

Bond complied, hanging on to Q with one arm as he jerked himself off with the other.  
ボンドは大人しく従って、片手でＱにしがみつくと、もう片方の手で激しく自慰をした。

This was the other thing Q loved about topping. Everything else they did, Bond would go out of his way to make sure that Q finished first. Sometimes it got a little annoying, how determined Bond was to be a generous lover. Q suspected there were a few things in Bond’s psychological file that would explain the compulsion—orphan, abandonment issues, need for approval, inability to accept approval—but he’d never read it.  
トップになる楽しみの一つはこれだ。自分がトップにいる場合、ボンドはＱを先にイカせようと骨を折る。ボンドがどれだけ優しい恋人であるか、時として、こういう寛大さにはイライラさせられることもある。ボンドの心理分析ファイルにはこの手のことが書き連ねてあるのではないか―――孤児体験、自暴自棄な行動、承認要求、自己への肯定を受け入れられない―――とＱは考えていた。もっとも、実際のファイルに目を通したことはない。

When Q topped, things changed. Suddenly Bond’s goal became to come first, and Q got to watch the raw pleasure rippling over his face as—for once—Bond didn’t hold himself back.  
Ｑがトップにいる時は、全てが違ってくる。ボンドに求められるのは先に達すること、突然そう変わるのだ。一瞬、ほんの一瞬だけ、その鉄の自制心が破れる時に彼の顔を染める生々しい快楽のさざなみをＱは見つめることができた。

It was wonderful, the feeling of pounding hard into his James—his James—as that tight, breathtaking body beneath him shuddered.  
硬く引き締まった、息を飲むように美しい肉体が震える。ジェームズの中へと激しく突き入れる感触は、たまらなく素晴らしかった。ジェームズは彼のものだった。

“I love you,” Q whispered, and got the incredible ego boost of hearing and feeling Bond gasp and come in response to his words. He didn’t slow down—Bond always asked for harder, no matter what Q gave him. Within seconds, he felt himself coming, spilling into the condom and gasping out Bond’s name. “James.”  
「愛してます」そうささやいたＱの中で、その言葉に応えて喘ぎながら達してしまう、そんなボンドの姿を見たい、その声が聴きたい、そんな抑えきれない欲望が膨れ上がった。腰の動きを緩めようとはしなかった。どんな刺激を与えようとも、ボンドはいつも「もっと激しく」とねだってくる。数秒ののち、絶頂の波が彼をとらえた。Ｑはコンドームの中に精液をぶちまけながら、ボンドの名前を喘ぎ混じりに呼んだ。「ジェームズ」

Completely composed within seconds, except for slightly quickened breathing, Bond leaned up and stole a kiss. “You’re going to have to do that more often,” he said, not being any more specific.  
ボンドは即座に完璧な自制を取り戻し、わずかに息を荒げているほかは、何も乱れていなかった。顔を上げて、Ｑにキスをする。「君はもっと何度もした方がいいな」いつもの調子で、そう言ってきた。

Q took it as encouragement in general, and caught his lips for another kiss.  
これを寛大な励ましと受け取ったＱは、相手の唇をとらえて、もう一回キスをした。

～

It was good, loving Bond.  
ボンドを愛することは素晴らしかった。

Sometimes it was hard, to battle down his sense of jealousy when Bond went out seducing beautiful, clever women. Some days, Q thought this is it, this is the day where he leaves me. Bond faced such brilliant, deadly, gorgeous women, and there were days when Q couldn’t even fathom why Bond would come home at all instead of running away with them.  
辛い時もある。ボンドが才色兼備な女性を誘惑している時には、嫉妬の感情を抑えるのに苦労した。Ｑがこう思ったこともあった。とうとうこの時が来てしまった、ボンドは自分から去っていくに違いない、と。ボンドの周りには輝くように美しく、恐ろしいほどにゴージャスな美女がたくさんいたから、どうしてボンドは自分の元へ帰ってくるのだろう、どうして自分を捨てていかないのだろう、理解できない、と考えたりもした。

But he did begin to understand Bond’s sense of loyalty.  
けれど、次第にＱも理解し始めたのだ。ボンドの忠誠のありようを。

As openly insubordinate as he could be, Bond’s loyalty to queen and country was unshakeable. It went bone-deep, that willingness to go to any lengths to protect the interests of his country. No amount of money, sex, or even threats to the people he cared about would dent Bond’s loyalty to his job.  
ボンドはできる限り反抗しようとする男ではあるけれど、その祖国への忠誠心は疑うべくもないものだ。骨の髄まで染み入った忠誠心ゆえ、国のためとなればどんなことでも進んでやってのける。どんな金も快楽も、愛する者を脅かされたとしても、その仕事への献身を揺らがせることはできない。

That was what made them so much alike.  
そういった点で、二人はとても良く似ていた。

It still amazed him that some of Bond’s loyalty had attached itself to him. Somehow, Q had earned a place in Bond’s heart just beneath queen and country. It was the spot beneath, he had no illusions about that. If Bond had to watch yet another lover die in order to complete his mission, he would.  
ボンドの忠誠心がどんなに堅固なものかについては、Ｑも未だに驚かされることがある。どういうわけか、親愛なる祖国のすぐ下、ボンドの心の中でＱはそんな位置を占めることになった。下は下、それについては疑う余地が無い。任務遂行のために恋人を見殺しにする必要があるのなら、ボンドはきっとそうするであろう。

That was fine. Q didn’t think he could do the same, not anymore, but he admired it in Bond. It let him know that there was another person in the world whose loyalty was as unshakeable as his own.  
それでいい。ボンドを愛した今となっては、Ｑは自分に同じ真似ができるとは思っていなかった。だが、そんな強さを備えたボンドを尊敬していた。自分と同じくらい強い忠誠心を備えた人間がこの世界にもう一人いることを、彼は知った。

And Bond loved him: truly, deeply, and with his own particular brand of fidelity. That was all Q needed in the world.  
そして、ボンドは彼を愛しているのだ。彼独自の「特殊」な貞節と共に、心からの深い愛情を捧げてくれている。それこそが、この世界でＱが求めているものの全てだった。


End file.
